I Am My Brother and Sister
by C.RoWhite
Summary: Running away from home to hide, thrown in to the role of her brother. While hiding love is thrown at he in a form of a stoic cowboy. Her "being" a boy and him becoming rightfully confused about his intrests what will happen when things are found.
1. Chapter 1

_Running away from home taking the identity of her brother hiding from someone that wishes to hurt her while making a new life. What happens when she falls in love with a town's cattle driver? What confusion will she cause to everyone around her?_

"Hurry Chelsea, I know you're tired but we have to keep going! We are almost there!" He yelled as we both ran my hand in his. We ran as fast as we could with nothing but backpack as our possessions. "If we miss this boat we will never have a second chance and he will never let us go again."

I ran as fast as my feet could go and then I saw the boat that was leaving Forget-me-not Valley for Leaf Valley. My lungs burned with the cold morning winter air, and my legs felt like jell-o from running none stops from the farm without any sleep the night before through the heavy snow. I kept moving and tripped when the dirt turned to wood and slide across the dock, this caused my brother to stumble and turn. Helping me up, he looked back, his eyes going wide.

"Chels MOVE!" He pushed me forward to the boat as he kept behind me making sure he was between me, and the one we were running from.

"GET BACK HERE YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" The voice boomed as my feet hit the boarding plank running myself up on to the boat before looking back and seeing him, the one that ruined our lives.

"MARK HURRY!" My voice cried out as he pushed the two boarding passes in to the ship captain's hands and bolted up the plank. The Captain quickly moved to block the man from getting on the boat.

"Out of my way those are my kids, my daughter." The man hissed out pointing at us.

"Sorry sir but you pass no ride." The Captain stood his ground crossing his arms. "If you want you get take the next boat that leaves next month, or you can buy a ticket now."

The boat horn sounded and the captain raised a brow seeing what the man was going to do. Once the man backed down and glared at the two on the boat, he stormed off the dock. The Captain walked up the plank pulling it up and waved for the boat to set sail before turning to the two.

"Well, that was rather exhilarating!" The man laughed a bit. "Let me show you to your room. You both look tired could use some sleep."

"Thank you sir, Thank you so much for that." Mark smiled up to the man holding me in his arm tightly.

"No problem lad, just give me the story later so I do not find out I did something I should regret later." The captain smiled and walked us to a small room with a double bed below deck. "You will be on the boat about a week maybe two depending on weather. We will be making a stop by Flower bud, Mineral Town, and Karidia before hitting Leaf Valley."

"Ok Thank you sir."Mark smiled and the Captain left. We walked to the bed and climbed in to it relaxing. "Sleep well Chelsea, we are finally free."

"You to Mark, I just hope he does not come after us." I looked up to my brother still shaking not able to believe we managed to escape.

My eyes opened and I was alone in the bed I shared with my brother. I looked around and he was gone not even in the room, he must have left after getting some rest. I got up, grabbed their backpacks, and pulled out some clothes. I pulled out some overalls and a button up shirt, put them on then threw my coat on. I pulled her boots on then head out of the cabin going top side.

Once I was topside I looked around and saw my brother sitting on a bench drinking something hot while talking to the ship's captain. I joined them quietly and smiled to them. My brother looked up to me; he was wearing similar clothes as well as a blue and yellow baseball hat. The captain looked up to her then back to her brother then smiled.

"Good afternoon." The Captain lifted a thermos and poured her a cup of what looked to be cocoa. "Here drink up; I have lunch being put together for you both. Your brother was just telling me what your plans were once you get to Leaf Valley."

"Yea, I was not sure what we were going to do myself." I took the cup and sipped the hot warm chocolaty goodness.

"So, why are you two on the run if I can ask?" The captain asked calmly not wanting to push if they did not wish to tell.

"That man was our father. He was not a rather nice man and well we got tired of it and took the chance we got to escape." My brother answered before looking to the cup in his hands. "We rather not speak to much about let the past stay in the past."

"Alright, I will not push it." He looked to his watch and got up. "Well we will be docking in Flower bud around Night fall. We will refuel and leave in the morning. So feel free to go on land and look around just make sure to be back before morning when we leave."

The two of us waved our good bye to him then looked to each other then sipped the hot chocolates we were given. We were relaxing and enjoying the view of the water rushing by and the land off in the distance. We had a few hours before we would reach Flower Bud and we were going to relax and enjoy the ride. Both of us moved below deck to their cabin, as it was cold and getting more so the later the day got.

"So do you think Leaf Valley will be a good home for us?" I looked to Mark as he playfully put his hat on my head then jumped on to the bed.

"Not sure till we get there, we will see what happens. We will get a Farm take care of it till you are taken away by some dashing young man." Mark smirked at me

"Hey, I am too young to get married!" Chelsea stomped her foot at her brother. "That's not funny!"

"I am sorry Chels." Mark laughed a bit. "Ok, I will not tease you like that."

We smiled laughed before the boat lurched and Mark fell off the bed and I stumbled to the side. Mark got up and helped me up to my feet before the boat jumped again. We quickly stumbled and then hit the wall before we rushed up deck. The sky had gone black and the sea became a terror of waves. The Captain rushed to us holding life jackets, I became very scared, and I had never been on a boat before during a storm.

"Here put these on quick the boat is being pulled out to sea farther but she is still safe." The Captain left quickly to go back to work.

Mark quickly pulled me down in to the cabin and quickly fitted a life jacket over my head and strapped it for me. He rushed around the cabin, gathered our bags and made sure they had all of our things. He quickly walked to me, helping me put my backpack on before giving me his then tied then both to me. He took my hand tightly before we heard the captain call everyone to deck to evacuate the boat. Without a second thought, Mark pulled me up deck to the nightmare once more.

"Mark I am scared!" I held on to him tightly.

"Do not worry we will be fine as soon as we get to the boat." Mark smiled and pulled me to the small boats.

The boat shifted and rocked hard, a wave rushing across deck making us fall and slide across it. I cried out loudly as I was scared and Mark just held my hand tighter. Mark pulled me close and tried to get us both back on our feet to get across deck when the boat dropped in a swell. We bounced and tilted sharply sliding us to the railings then hit by another wave and forcing us over board. We slipped under the railing and in to the water. I could not see anything over the water pushing me around and I could not hear over the splashing water. What scared me more; was that Mark had let my hand go as we fell and I could not find him.

I splashed around the bags and life vest holding my head above water. I screamed for help, I screamed for my brother. My body was going numb in the cold, I felt so sleepy and that is when I saw my brother again. He was struggling to stay above the water's surface before he disappeared back under and that was my last memory as my vision blacked out from the numbing cold. He never put his vest on because he was more worried about me and now I lost my twin brother and the only person who ever kept me safe.

_Thanks for reading R&R obviously. For those of you who have read and finished Harvest truths Thanks for coming back for more. Inspired by A, sassy sexy white haired stoic cowboy having lassoed a rather surprised farm boy, picture that I found, inspired this story. If any of you have seen this picture well you understand the inspiration I got from it however instead of a boy I am using a girl. If everything plays right in the story, it will be kind of cool to see what happens. A further note, I do not usually do first person point of views and only this chapter is going to be first PPoV the rest should be Third PPoV so please forgive any PPoV issues thank you. Until next time R&R and have fun farming folks._


	2. Chapter 2

I woke slowly feeling the warm sun on my face and soft sand under my body. I felt horrible and groaned softly before hearing a voice coming from a distance. It sounded like an older gentle man but i couldn't tell. Slowly I turned my head and saw an old man looking at me before he called out waving his hand behind him. Slowly two others came in to view both with reddish hair, one by one girl. I blinked a couple times before my eyes refuse to open again.

I woke up once more but found myself in a warm bed this time. I looked around and the room was somewhat dark. A bit of light came in through the door and I could hear voices. Getting up slowly I shuffled to the door and opened it before looking out. My messy blonde hair fell in to my face as I dropped my face in to my hand blocking my eyes from the light of the next room. Blinking slowly I looked up and saw others looking at me. I raised a hand to wave as an older gentle man stood up.

"Good Evening, young man, we are glad to see you awake. You can call me Toro and that's my daughter Felicia cooking." He waddled over with his can and pulled her to join then. "Sorry we checked your things and found your wallet in your bag."

"So, Mark, that's a nice name!" A young red head girl spoke up drawing my attention. "My name is Natalie and this is my brother Elliot!"

"Hi…" MY voice was raspy and my throat hurt a lot.

"Don't worry. your throat is probably sore from all the salty air and water you probably took in." Elliot spoke up softly before looking down blushing slightly.

"No… I am not…" I was rather rudely cut off by Natalie.

"Shush or you will never get your voice back. SO we wrecked on this island must have been on the same boat and you didn't make it to a life boat huh?" Natalie smiled as she was answered by a nod.

"When we landed we looked around and found this little hut. It is in great condition just need to fix it up a bit. Do the same for you. Find a nice place that just need a little fixing and we will be set." Toro smiled and gave me a hardy a slap on the arm and hummed. "You worked on a farm didn't you?"

I nodded to Toro.

"GOOD, we can put a small town together right on this island and you can be our farmer! I was once a farmer in my day but my grand children are too lazy to be farmers themselves."

"Grandpa!" Elliot and Natalie both protested.

"Oh hush you both know it is true. Now rest we will set out tomorrow for good farming land." Toro stomped his cane down confirming their plans whether they agreed to them or not.

"Grandpa when I was walking around the island I saw a large plot of barren land to the north of here with what looked to be a house, small stable and a shed." Elliot spoke up.

"Well if that's the case we can take a peak in the morning and Mark can get started on settling in."

The rest of the night was uneventful they stayed inside relaxing and having fun. I was upset they refused to let me talk and kept calling her by her brother's name. When bedtime came around we filled the small bedrooms climbing in to the old but still warm bed to sleep through the night. I however couldn't sleep having spent a good time sleeping my mind raced with thought. Then I came to my brother and I broke down tears starting to pour from my eyes. My sob hurt my throat as I couldn't hold back and I pushed my face in to a pillow to muffle my cries. I always forgot how quickly crying to make yourself tired and I rather easily cried till I passed out once more.

The morning came quickly and I was awakened by a hand on my shoulder gently shaking. I turned my head to look up and I saw Natalie standing was trying to wake me. I smiled and nodded to her which she then turned red and scampered out of the room. A curious behavior that easy confused me. I got up slowly and stretched before leaving the room to find breakfast waiting.

I sat down at the table with the rest of them as Toro put on a small radio. It was a little fuzzy but could still be heard. It was the news that we listened to. It spoke of the bad storm and how they found a few survives from the boat I was on. Without making a sound tears started to run down my face once more as of all the survives not a single one would be my brother.. Felicia looked over to me before getting up and walking over and pulling me in to her arms.

"Mark it is OK, you are safe here." She tried to reassure me but I did nothing but shake my head..

"No..." my voice was clearer but still a bit hoarse. "My..." the radio gave a horrible noise before the announcer started to speak again.

"In other news, We have a search out for a missing girl, and a young man that kidnapped her. The girl is said to be around 18 years of age has short blonde hair and green eyes. She supposed a little over five feet tall weighing approximately 130 pounds. The male is Blond hair Blue eyes stands around five and a half feet tall, weight around 160. If any one has seen them please report immediately. A reward is marked for both if they are found." The news anchor spoke calmly before he moved on to other news.

I stared at the radio as though it was the nightmare that just took place. Shaking my head. I couldn't let these people know who I was now. I just met them and there is a reward out for me to be dragged home. Looking up I took a shaking breath and spoke softly thanking the gods for my hoarse voice making it harsh and a whisper.

"My twin was on the boat with me. He fell in to the water with me but with out a life jacket" I looked down tears escaping once more. I felt Felicia hold me tighter and I also felt Natalie come around and hug my others side while Toro patted my arm to comfort me. Elliot just put his head down feeling bad as he didn't seem like the physical type.

"Hey lets get out of the house its a beautiful day. And We need to get Mark a place of his own and get him plowing fields." Toro spoke as he got up. "It will help get your mind off all this." He waddled to the door and then stomped making everyone but Felicia follow him out.

We walked north from their little house going north following Toro. He was a fast for his age and I found it hard to keep up with him. We walked through what looked to be a natural rock wall and found the farm that Elliot spoke of. I looked in awe as the farm was literally setting in the middle of an area surrounded by water on one side thick forest on the other and a natural rock wall on the other two. It was natural fortress that his land was on.

"No this is a farm land!" Toro cheered out as he walked around checking things out. "Horse stable, shed for material and a nice sturdy house."

"Wow this is awesome! A little bit or work and cleaning and this place will make a nice home and job." Natalie smiled as she went to the house and walked in to check it out.

"Yea... I can help you clear the field out a bit or at least take out a few weeds." Elliot smiled trying to be helpful.

I smiled and shook my head lightly. If they wanted me to run a farm then I would and I would try hard not to fail them. I smiled and looked over to Toro who nodded in approval.

"Elliot, Natalie lets go back now, Let Mark here get settled in and used to everything. Mark dinner will be at sundown ." Toro left with Elliot and Natalie leaving me to look around the farm and figure things out slowly.

I walked the outside of the farm and found areas that were rock and dirt that looked top have been spots for a chicken coop and barn, The field area looked very lush and fertile however it was covered with rock and tree limbs among other things. The river was clean and clear looked to come from the mountain so it was fresh water. I made it back to the small house around midday and I was curious to where I would find seeds to grow, and people to sell to so I could make money.

With question in mind I headed down south passed Toro's house and kept going till I found my way to the beach. I frowned remembering everything before my mind was interrupted by something I saw. I saw a small travel boat go by and slow before turning to come close. I watched very curious until it stopped and a old man appeared near the edge of the ship.

"Hey!" He yelled at me. "What Island is this?'

"I do not know." I tried to yell back with little luck so I shrugged and shook my head.

"Were you on that boat that sank the other day?" He questioned and I nodded quickly before pointing back up the beach. "There are more here?"

The man left the edge of the ship quickly before dropping a small raft in to the water then dropping down himself. He came to land and smiled at me before waving his hand as for me to lead him. And lead I did, I led him back to the middle of the small island to Toro's house then walked in with the man.. I smiled brightly as they all looked at me.

"Who is that?" Felicia spoke up with a smile.

"My name is Chen. I was curious as to what this island was but this fella' couldn't tell me." Chen spoke calmly and friendly.

"Hats because it is an uninhabited Island." Toro spoke up. "We are thinking of staying here till someone could save us or we could find a way to survive."

"That's great! I run a small shop that sells all sorts of things. And I have a delivery guy that could stop by once a week to pick up things you make and grow." Chen smiled happily. "I am looking for a new place to start business and what better then a growing new town"

"That sounds like a good idea there but you need to find or build your own place." Toro spoke sternly.

"No problem I will head back to the main land and get supplies and all my things then came back by next week with everything I will need." Chen was rather pleased as he quickly left the house and headed back to the beach were he bored the ship once more and left.

I looked at Toro with a look of disbelief. That man could have got us off the island and to safe land. Though once I thought about it being on this island is better cause I can hide easier on an island no one has ever seen or heard off. With a weak smile I joined the family for dinner and walked back to my farm for a good nights sleep. I wasn't sure what was going to happen now, but one thing for sure was that my life was gonna be a lot of hard work.

_Ah new chapter sorry it took so long its hard to find inspiration for this story. Well aside from a loss of key board and dead laptop my life is going good. Till next time R&R people._


	3. Chapter 3

_OK still very hard to find Inspiration for this story even when looking at the picture that gave me the idea. I guess I have little moments when thing come to me and I can write but usually happens at work when I can't. Figures right. Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

A couple of week had passed by and a few more people came to the island to settle down. A man named Chen and his son charlie moved in near the beach. Behind Taro's house near the entrance to her farm a animal rancher moved in. It was an elderly woman, Mirabell and a young blond, Julia. Across a small river and bridge a large golem of a man named Ganon. Lastly a young man who wore a purple bandana who loved to fish.

I worked on the farm really well getting help from Natalie. Natalie came to the farm every day and helped me clear and till the field and even plant and water her new crops. I liked the idea of a new friend how ever she had a feeling Natalie was trying to be more the a friend.. Only problem was I was a girl and didn't have any interest in another girl.

"Mark! Good morning." Natalie walked up the path and waves at me as I walked out of my hours. I smiled and waved back to her before looking back to the already tended fields. "You finished already?"

"Yea" I spoke with a whisper of a voice. I spoke very little to anyone as I wanted to keep my guise up as my brother and the worst part was I couldn't act like a girl any more.

"Where are you heading?" Natalie ran up and took my hand. "Can I come with?"

"Sure." I couldn't say no and not feel bad. I walked hand in hand with Natalie down the road and walked down to the ranch.

We walked in and Mirabell was behind the counter she smiled as she saw us come in. She nodded lightly and puled out a small box and placed it on the counter. I smiled and went to the counter. She looked at the box and smiled.

"This it?" I smiled getting a little more cheerful.

"Yes it is! I do not know why you wish to have a all this with out barn yet." Mirabell smiled and giggled.

"HEY MARKY!" Julia came in from the other room and giggled running over and hugging me before looking to Natalie "Oh my god Natalie! We finally got my cousin to come here as our town cattle driver. He will be delivering cattle.!"

"Really that is so cool." The two girl moved to the other room for a bit of girl chat and Mirabell shook her head watching them.

" Mark come have lunch I am sure your hungry." She waved her to the kitchen.

"Thanks" I gladly followed Mirabell to the kitchen for lunch and I could hear Natalie and Julia in the other room so she kept quiet to listen.

"I hope you do no mind home made porridge. My nephew is coming over and he loves it. I made enough to feed an army I think." Mirabell laughed and that always put a smile on my face. I shook my head and smiled to her as she brought a bowl over to me.

"So Nat tell me have you gone out with him yet?"Julia spoke happily

"I have tried inviting him to the beach for a lunch and dinner and he just smiles and shrugs" Natalie muttered softly "Maybe I should just kiss him and see if that works."

"If it don't let me try he is cute." Julia chuckled and clapped her hands.

"So when does your cousin come? If things don't pan maybe I will chase him if he is cute." Natalie chimed up happily "So what is his type?"

"He is not interested in any one. And he come out today should be here soon. Though when the next boat lands. He is bringing mom and I a few cows and chickens." Julia cheered as she entered the room with Natalie in toe. "SOO MARK!"

"...yea..." I jumped and looked back to Julia.

"When you going to finally start dating Natalie?" she laughed out making everyone uncomfortable. That was until the door of the shop opened with a bell jingle and was followed by a light jingling of what sounded to be spurs.

Everyone turned their gaze to the door as a tall man walked in to the room, he had to be about six feet tall. Julia and Mirabell smiled and Natalie went wide eyed. I stared at him in awe as I dropped my spoon in to my bowl of porridge and looked up to him. His hair has like snow and his eyes like perfectly cut amethyst. He turned his gaze to us as his eyes narrowed and her made a snort like noise then looked to Mirabell walking over to her and taking his black cowboy hat off and kissing her cheek softly.

"Howdy, Aunt Mirabell" His voice was not to deep it fit him perfectly. He turned back and we three girls just kept watching him in his loose fitted black button up shirt and brown vest, black riding jeans and brown boots..

"Oh Vaughn, welcome. We weren't expecting you for a while more." Mirabell smiled and kissed his cheek back smudging it with pale lipstick. "Julia introduce him to your friends while I get lunch for him."

"VAUGHNIE!" Julia jumped up and all bu t pounced Vaughn hugging him tightly before pointing to Natalie and I at the table. I saw him twitch like he was struggling not to push her away from him. " That is Natalie. She lives just south of us. And that is Mark the farmer here. He is to the north."

"hmm." He looked at us and grunted before pushing Julia from him and pulled a chair out sitting. I Felt my face heat up as I dropped my head letting my bangs and my brothers hat cover my face.

"Psst Nat..." Julia leaned over trying to whisper softly to Natalie. "I think I know why Mark isn't Interested..."

"huh?.." Natalie looked at me then glanced at Vaughn before she turned red slightly.

I took a few more bites of my own lunch then nodded slightly getting up. I picked up my bowl and placed it In the sink before looking to Mirabell and smiled to her as I excused my self to leave. I grabbed my box I ordered and left the ranch quickly feeling very flustered. Natalie took off after me we were not far from the Mirabell's when Natalie grabbed my arm making me drop my box. I looked to her and I saw Julia's face in the window of the ranch behind her. Natalie looked at me and started screeching to the point I couldn't understand a word she said. When she finished screeching I glanced over to the window and saw Vaughn looked out it frowning a bit and spoke to Julia who responded. Natalie glanced back before she spun and punched me as hard as she could knocking me off my feet. She stormed away while I sat up on the ground tears welling in my eyes.

I sat and pulled my box close to me and opened it up and looked inside frowning seeing my brush and clippers were fine but the milker may have been broken. I slowly got up when a heard scuffing near by I looked up and saw Julia had ran out to me. She frowned and felt bad cause she saw what happened.

"Mark are you OK?" She spoke softly feeling bad that I got hurt.

"...yea..." I looked to the box then started to walk away with my head down walking away slowly.

"Wait!" Julia followed chasing. "Let me walk with you. I can check that eye out when we get to your place."

I nodded and walked up the path with her she smiled and chatted about her and her cousin when they were young happily. It made me smile a bit as she spoke. She wasn't mad at me or anything she just felt bad that I got laid out by Natalie, and I am supposed to be a guy. I was a guy that didn't have any junk in the front, and couldn't take a hit. I made a very bad guy or a very girly guy. Oh I am so sorry Mark, for using your name and making people think I am a guy who likes guys.

Julia walked over to me and got very close she was in my face staring at my eyes. I stepped back and she smiled softly and even giggled a bit as I flinched away. She reached up and grabbed my shoulders and held me still. She stepped back and looked down my body real quick almost curious about something.

"Wow you have a very slender form for a guy." She smiles looking down my body. "Very nice eyes... and smooth...neck..." Julia let go and grabbed her mouth. And pointed at me accusingly.

"...ah..." I shook my head. "No... no... no"

"Your a girl!" Julia blurted out and backed up pointing still in shock. "YOUR A GIRL!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok so I got a good stir of inspiration. Not a lot but a good stir. I hopefully it won't take too long to get out these next few chapters. Well back to watching Xena and typing stories Hehehee._

_And happy Valentines days everyone._

"Your a girl!" Julia blurted out and backed up pointing still in shock. "YOUR A GIRL!"

Those words came out of Julia's lips an it was the most horrifying thing I have heard. She started to back away and turn to got for the door. I jumped at the door and slammed it shut just as she started to open it. She back away quickly and I gave her a pleading look to her.

"Please listen." I looked at her putting my hands together "You cannot tell anyone!"

"You are a freak! Why shouldn't I?" Julia pointed at her.

"Let me explain please!" I pleaded with her before she nodded. "My name is Chelsea, my brother's name was Mark. I have been acting as him since I got to the island. At first everyone called me Mark and I was going to correct them but then I heard a new cast and I kept up the ruse to hide."

"What are you hiding from? Whats so bad you have to act like your brother?" Julia was curious but she understood what I was saying so far.

"Let me start from the beginning maybe that will help you understand better." I took a deep breath before walking to my table sitting down as she joined me. I started my story.

My mother lived in forget-me-not Valley and that was where she met my father. They married after the first year they were together and about a year after mom birth my brother, Mark, and I. We lived happily until mom started to get sick. My brother and I helped mom on the farm by watering crops and milking the cows. Our father was a bit clueless to farming but he made sure to take care of mom and make her comfortable.

The year my brother and I turned 13 mom died. She gave in to her illness and passed away. We kept the farm going and soon our father just stopped and left the work to my brother and I which we prefered because he wasnt ruining things. The only problem was as fast as we brought money in our father spent it. So we would have to sell out animals to have money for food and seeds. We later found our father was spending all the money at the bar. He was drinking our profit away.

We managed to keep the farm in the black every season and everything turned upside down when my brother and I turned 15. Our father was a drunk and he became violent. Mark stood upagainst him to keep me safe but he could only do so much. Our father would attack in the middle of the night and threatened to throw my brother out or beat him if I said anything or fought back. It took my brother and I three years to save up enough money to run away.

Three years to do it and those three years were torture till the day we left. We ran so hard and fast to escape that man who hurt us, who hurt me. My brother and I got on the boat that was heading to flower bud and Mineral town before the storm hit and sunk the ship. Mark and I was thrown off the ship and I had out bags and a life jacket. He didnt have his life jacket and the last time I saw him he was fighting to stay above the water while I passed out from the cold. When I woke in Taro's house they called me Mark and when I was going to correct them I heard on his radio that there was a search for me So I decided to use their mistake to my advantage.

"That is what happened and I have been hiding since. My real name is Chelsea." I looked down ashamed of myself. "I can not stop you from telling them but I can only beg you don't."

"Oh Mar,,, Chelsea" Julia walked over and hugged me tightly. "I won't say a thing. I promise, Besides I always wanted a gay friendl"

I laughed hearing Julia as did she at her own joke. I shook my head and smiled before getting up and going to the kitchen to get a paper towel. I cleaned my eyes of tears as I thought of my brother and walked over lifting a picture from the counter turning it to Julia to see.

"Thats my brother Mark and myself." I started to make lunch for myself and Julia hoping she would stay. It was nice to have a girl I could be a girl with.

"Oh my Goddess Chelsea, Your brother was a hottie!" Julia smiled before looking up to me. "I am sorry you had to lose him in the boat accident."

"Yea..." I sat down with Julia and tucked my legs up pulling my account book over to do a few bits of math. "Julia can you tell Mirabell to order another milker for me The one I just ordered broke when Natalie hit me."

"No worries I will take the old one and get you a new one. I will let mom know. But you wont get it till next week when Vaughn comes back to the island.." Julia smiled and took the plate of food I made for her.

"Comes back?" I was confused he was here.

"Oh right he will only be staying two days a week to deliver cows and chickens." She smiled. "But if you wish to order an animal like a chicken mom and I can get you one with out waiting."

"Ok thanks..." I scribbled a bit in my book before thinking to myself. "Great. If I keep going like I am I can afford a chicken coop by summer and by mid summer I can afford to care for a chicken or two."

"Wow you think very far ahead." Julia was amazed. "You really are a farmers kid."

"Mom always planned ahead." Smiles "But you can never plan for all things."

"Totally. Well thanks for lunch I am gonna head home you take it easy ok. Do not let what Natalie did get you down. She will come around and be a friend again." Julia smiled and left.

I smiled and nodded before getting up and grabbing my ax. If I worked hard I could chop enough wood for a chicken coop and possible enough to sell to boost the date of its build. I left my home and went in to the woods near by to chop some wood up for my soon to be coop. I worked till my brow was sweaty and I felt like I couldnt swing another time. I looked to the wood I did cut I dragged what I could back to my house going back for the rest once I stored everything else. Nodding once I checked the clock it was 7:30 and I was hungery.

I stretched and walked around the shed back to my house when I saw Vaugh walkng up the path to my house. I felt my face turn red seeing him and I pulled my hat down and took a deep breath willing it away before pushing my hat back up and looked to Vaugh with a smile and a wave.

"Julia said to give you this" He shoved a covered plate in to my hands before. "And I also need to get the milker she forgot."

"... yea..." I my came out in a whisper as I walked in to my house leaving the door open. I went tot he box putting the plate down and pulled out the cracked milker. "...here..." I held it out to him.

"Tsk...such a nuisence." He grabbed the milker from my hand and turned leaving almost stomping down the road his spurs jingling.

I watched him leave till he was out of sight and shut the door and closed my eyes. Oh goddess why do you punish me so. Take my brother away, give me his identity, and then put a really attractive guy infront of me and expect me to act like a striaght guy. You are too cruel to me. Give me strength to last long enough to establish myself.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for the reviews Y'all are awesome! I have been working a lot especially on a new cosplay for my next con so bare with me when between chapters I am working hard I swear it. Now on with the show!**_

I lookd back to the plate and pulled the cover off and bit my lip. What ever was on the plate looked horribe. It was grey and black looking with some kind of ooze around it. What made it worse was the smell. Oh the smell was horrible. I walked over to the trash and quickly scrapped it in to the bucket and cleaned the plate. I thought Julia was a friend but what ever that was on the plate was going to prove otherwise.

I checked a few more things before I pulled a fresh cucumber from my vegetable basket and sliced it up for dinner It wasnt much but it worked with with a few herbs I collected. I ate and took a deep breath before looking to the clock in my house as it showed it was a little past nine. Shaking my head I got up and walked over to my bed to sleep.

The morning came quickly and I woke with what felt like little sleep. My eye was black and blue but not as swollen now which was good. Grabbing the rest of the cuccumber I ate the night before I finished it for breakfsst and went out to do my watering and harvesting.. I took my time as I really had no where to go today other then the dock to watch the waves and fish. I had a very exciting day ahead of me, I sure did.

I finished my work and dropped my crops in to my shipping bin and walked down the path of my farm to see Eliot and Natalie walking up with a large wooden cart. I smiled and raised my hand to waver only to have Natalie turn her head to the side and put her nose up. Eliot smiles and went to wave and had his hand slapped down by Natalie. I sighed and walked on down the path with my head down. I walked down to Mirabell's shop in hopes of having Julia to talk to for a bit.

At the shop I pushed the door open and walked in and stopped as I face planted against something hard , tall and it grunted when I hit. Stumbling back I looked up and saw Vaughn looking over his shoulder at me his eyes narrow. I turned bright red, I could feel my face burning. I stepped around him keeping my head down as he watchd me. Julia was in the other door way apparently she was talking to him and stopped him when he was leaving.

"Sorry..." I muttered fearfully at the rather intimidating man.

"Hmph. Just watch where you are going." He turned and left the shop his spurs clinking.

"scary..."I muttered when I got closer to Julia.

"Yea he can be but you get used to it. Mr Grumpy Pants is just not fond of many people." Julia crossed her arms and shrugged "So what brings you here today?"

"To do something. My work is done and I got time." Smiles weakly. "If you want I can help you guys around here. I would like to if I can."

"Sure lets ask mom" Julia spun and called out. "Hey mom!"

"Yes Julia" Mirabell walked in to the room. "Oh Hello Mark."

"Mom Mark came to help us out cause he is such a cool guy, What can we have him do?"

"You know how to take care of livestock?" Mirabell questioned.

"Yes." I smiled back. "Lived and worked on a farm with my brother from the moment we could walk.."

"Great go help Vaughn then he needs to clean the barn stalls and the animals I am sure he will appretiate the help." Mirabell shooed me out as she spoke and tossed a brush to me to use.

I walked around to the back of the ranch to the barn and coop area and looked around for mr Tall dark and grumpy. I heard him muttering in the barn so I walked in and saw him brushing down a large black and white Jersey. It mooed at him before leaning In to him. He grunted and pushed the cow back making her stop leaning..

"Hello?" I muttered softly.

"What do you want?" I heard his voice and it sent shivers down my spine.

"I came to help." I held up the brush. "Would you like me to brush or start moving them out of the barn?"

"Your just gonna get in the way." He snipped and moved to the next cow. "Go back to your little garden."

"I am here to help" I frowned and held my ground. "I will help you whether you like it or not"

"What ever" He mutttered and went back to brushing.

I went to the cow he just brushed and put a lead on it and coaxed her out slowly. She was a good cow and walked from the barn easily. I let out out to the pasture and went back to get the next once it was Brushed out. I think Vaughn appretiated the help, though he didn't show it, it got the animals out faster so we could go on to the next task of cleaning the barn. I grabbed a rake and started pulling out the soild straw while Vaughn pushed the doors open all the way and a grabbed second rake with in a n hour we got all the soiled hay out of the barn and even got the stall walls scrubbed down and ready for new straw.

"Not bad for a Gardener." Vaughn gave me a look. I think he was giving me alittle respect.

"Yea not bad for a Gardener." I said sarcastically back as he walked away.

We walked out to a large stack of bailed straw. We both kinda sighed and dropped our shoulders before grabbing a large bale and carrying it in to the barn. We dropped the bales, cut the straps and pulled the bail apart till a nice thick bed was made. We did this over and over till all the stalls were bedded with straw and ready to go.

"LUNCH TIME!" We heard the call and started to head in to the house for lunch. Mirabell's cooking had to be the best in town.

Vaughn walks quickly in removing his vest and dusting his shirt and pants off. He removed his hat giving it a shake then placed it back on his head when he walked in to the house. I watched him dusting my own pants and arms off. I didn't dare remove my hat. If no one realized I was a girl with the more girly features they would surely figure it out if I let my hair down,

I walked in to the shop and to the back with the others for lunch. Mirabell made sandwiches but gave Vaugh a bowl of cold poriage. We all thanked her then ate quickly. It was a nice lunch. The next plan for the day was to hang out by the beach to enjoy the ocean till I got bored and looking for something else to do.

"Lunch was great Mirabell" I smiled to the older woman before looking over to Julia would started to bounced up and down on her seat.

"Oh I forgot!" She smiled happily "I went to Taro's house right, and I saw Elliot" She blushed deeply. "Anyways Taro said there are a few more people coming on the next ship says a man looking to open an Inn. IF we are lucky maybe that will draw more people cause they can visit before comeing to stay!"

"Wow that is great news." Mirabell smiled.

"Hn, just more annoying people." Vaughn grunted out.

"Well I cant wait. Having more people to talk to will be great!" Julia sang out before getting up to clear her dishes away.

"I can't wait either." I spoke a bit hesitantly as I cleared away my dishes as well. "Well I must be off... I was going to hang out on the beach for a bit."

I left the house before Julia and Vaughn had a chance to go at it while I was there. I walked down to the beach and sat on the sand watching the afternoon boat come in slowly to the newly made dock, curtasy of Ganon. It landed and I saw afew people step off. One in a purple and yellow suit with a top hate. A vampire looking man and younger man with a purple bandana like a pirate. A few other came off but not as interesting as those three. I kept to myself and enjoyed the air a bit longer before turning and hearing Taro's voice calling to the people to follow him.

With a smile I shook my head and laid back on the cool sad and closed my eyes. A mid day nap felt like a really good idea, that was until I was interupted by someone standing over me casting a shadow over my face. I opened my eyes and saw the boy with the purple bandana. I blinked a bit before opening my mouth.

"Hi." Ooo Great start on that one.

"Sup, I am Denny!" He put his hand out to me he was very bubbly.

"Mark." I took his hand shaking it before sitting up and turning to see him.

He was a tanned man with chocolate brown curly hair. He wore a white shirt loose pants and a purple bandana. Had I know Pirates weren't around here I could have easily mistaken him for one. I wasn't sure what to do just yet I never tried to make guy friends. Should be like making a girl friend right?

"You like to fish?" He asked me.

"Yea its ok." I smiled weakly.

"We should fish sometime!" he pointed to a smalle delapitated shake on the beach."Ganon and I are going to fix that up for me so come by some time and we can go fishing."

"Sounds like fun." I smiled again as he got up and left me alone on the beach again.

That was definalty interesting he was rather happy. I thought back it was nearing summer, only a week or so away, With the word out of this place thanks to Taro and Chen, more people were bound to come and come quickly. I smiled the thought of more people would be nice but to many people it would be hard to hide myself. The time would come when I can and probably would have to share my secret but till then I need to keep hiding. A year should do it right, a year and dad should give up hopefully.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the long wait I have been working like mad on 3 cosplays for my last con and I just now got time to sit down and relax to write this story. Second problem with this chapter is my oh so lovely writing program kept shutting down every time I tried to spell check. Also when I first started the story I had a great Idea for it but now all the ideas have fallen from my head. I am really trying to figure this out but this chapter will have a Heart event YAY. Progression!_

The last day of spring arrived and I was finished with all my work Tomorrow was the first day of summer and the town was already booming with new life. Ganon has been busy and with him constantly working on building homes and bridges I have been getting a lot of work chopping wood. Who would have thought chopped wood would bring such a good profit.

I left my ranch and crossed over the new bridge Ganon built to go over to the woods on mushroom land. Did I mention new life on the Island? Yea there some older life here too. I met a young man name Shea who lived on the island near the main one that everyone else lived on. He can speak but it is is a very broken and its hard to understand him at times.

I walked on to the island and no sooner did my feet hit the dirt did I have the jungle man in front of me with a few large fish hanged from his spear. He was a curious fellow really and very good looking if I had to say . His skin was such a nice golden tan and his hips was wrapped with spotted fur. Though kind and handsome and very caring of his friends, that was all that I saw in him he was a friend, a good friend that didn't judge.

I spent the afternoon with Shea. He ran around with a large basket filling it will herbs mushrooms and other things that could be sold while I chopped wood and got to ready to be dragged back to my home. Once Shea came back saying he could not find any more things to put in the basket I just smiled and put my ax away and tossed the last few pieces of wood with the rest.

"Thanks Shea I will take these home and next time we meet I will give you your payment." I smiled to him.

"Payment? What that?" Shea looked at him turning his head.

"Something I give you for helping me do my work.:" I tried to explain to him.

"No. You friend No pay me." Shea smiled to him.

"Shea, I feel bad. OK I will bring you lunch next time, OK?" I smiled to him

"OK. Shea like lunch." He smiled and waved as I grabbed the basket and the wood leaving to drop it all off in my shipping bin.

I took my time going back home and once I got up the hill and dropped off all the wood and herbs I felt like I had a great start for the next season. I had the rest of the day to relax and enjoy and the thought of Denny popped in to my head. I got up and headed down to the beach to find my fishing friend. Once I reached there I saw Denny sitting on the pier fishing.

"Hey Denny!" I smiled to him as he turned and looked back to me.

I walked to the end of the dock and sat down next to him. I smiled to him and see if he wanted to talk or have a fishing partner. What surprised me was Denny pulled his line in and got up with out even speaking a word to me. I watched as he went to his house on the dock and shut the door. I was very confused and got up walking to the door and knocked on it but he refused to answer it.

"Denny? What the hell?" I complained as I kicked the hit the door harder.

"Your kind is not welcome here." Denny's voice snapped back.

I was speechless and I had to leave. I actually felt like I was going to cry I just became friends with him and now he just tells me I am not welcome nor his friend any more. I walked back up to my house and I saw the few new people roaming the town. They kept a distance from me especially the guys, the girls just pointed and laugh well all but Julia who just frowned apologetically to me. I got back to my house and hid in my house.

When the night time hit I curled on to my bed waiting for sleep to take me when I heard a knock on my door. I got up and walked to the door opening it and I saw Julia at the door wrapped in a blanket. I was curious as to why she was her so late and moved out of the way of the door for her to enter my house.

"Why are you here so late?" I asked being rather tired and unable to sleep.

"Well I kind of want to apologize for what happened today."She stepped in and looked down to the floor like she was going to get scolded.

"Why should you apologize?" I sat at my table and sighed softly.

"Well It is my fault that Natalie believes you are a gay male not just male. And she kinda told everyone around the island you were and a lot of them are so old school and old fashion that they think badly of you." She looked down. "I am really sorry even mom doesn't agree with them."

"It is OK, it is not your fault that they think poorly of me."I gave her a light smile and stood up. "Now get out and go home. It is late and you need to sleep as much as I do."

"OK good night." she left quietly and smiled back to me before disappearing in to the night going home.

The morning came and it was officially summer. I woke, got dressed and headed out. I started to clear away my land from the older plants rather quickly and headed out to the town. I walked through the town and stopped by Chen's shopped. It was near a little passed ten and he was closed. Making getting seeds for the season a little hard at the moment. So I progressed on and headed to Ganon's work shop to get any wood ordered he would be willing to hand me.

I saw the giant of a man out side cutting some wood himself and I headed over slowly. Ganon looked up when he heard me walking to him. He looked at me with a very sad expression on his face and he put his ax down then sat on a stump near by. I approached slowly hoping nothing was wrong, Ganon though looked scary was a really sweet guy.

"Whats wrong Ganon?" I asked cautiously.

"Is what the youngsters say true about you? Do you like other boys, Mark?" Ganon spoke quietly to me almost like he was afraid.

"If I say yes would that change your opinion of me? Would you hate me for it?" I crossed my arms a bit upset that Ganon, the scary giant lover of the island, would have an issue with me.

"No, I just wanna clear all this up." Ganon smiled goofy like always.

"Yes Ganon I like boys." I sighed dropping my arms.

"OK." he reached out and ruffled my hat on my head. "I have no reason to judge you for how you wish to live. Cause you were kind enough not to judge me when I first came here. Now what would you like?"

"Thanks Ganon your a great guy. I can to see if you have any wood ordered you need filled." I smiled feeling a lot better now.

"I do actually but nothing that I need help with yet. Why don't you start chopping wood for yourself. Gather some up for building yourself a barn or coop." He nodded firmly "That's it I will not let you take any more wood ordered until you get yourself a Barn or Chicken coop."

"Ganon!" I faked being upset. "OK I guess I do owe you a few projects. Thanks Ganon I will be back within the week to put the order in!" I waved and startred to leave.

"Take it easy its summer don't burn yourself out."

I waved back again and headed off to go look around. The new inn should be near finished probably why Ganon was cutting wood rather then working on it. I walked across the bridge eat of town and I saw a cowboy, and not just any cowboy, The cowboy, Vaughn. He was walking around like he was looking for something so I stopped and decided to send out a helping hand.

"What ar you doing, Vaughn?" A simple enough question no?

"Mark. What am I doing? None of your business." Vaughn snapped leaving me a bit speechless for a bit.

"...huh? Whats wrong? That creep bothering you Vaughn?" Denny asked over my shoulder to Vaughn. I turned my head to Denny as he called me a creep to Vaughn like I wasn't even there.

"Okay, I lost something, but I'll take care of it" Vaughn growled slash muttered.

"What did you say?" Denny raised a brow

"...whatever. Just leave me alone!" Vaughn snapped at Denny loudly making me almost cower away.

"...I see. Lets just file that under "my bad"..." Denny left quickly glancing back before disappearing down the path. I watched him leave before looking back to Vaughn.

" Why are you still here?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I will help look with you." I smiled weakly trying to be nice to him though he was rather intimidating when upset.

"...Fine" He seemed to cool down a bit. "Its a box of my work gear. Why don't you look over there?" He pointed to behind me as he started to look once more.

We spent probably about half and hour looking before It finally popped up. I found it under some bushes off the path. It was an odd place to find it. Unless he was hiding it while he did something and forgot where he hid it. Though that just seemed highly unlikely. I pulled the box out and walked it over to him with a smile on my face cause I know I did good.

"Well I'll be. That's it." He walked over to take it from me "Phew, Glad you found it." He took the box out hands touching as he did.

"No problem." My face was red when he touched my hand taking the box from me.

"I could have found it by myself" he quickly corrected his attitude back to its stoic, stick up the ass self. "But... thanks I appreciate it... Bye"

I watched Vaughn leave quickly after tipping his head to me. I blushed again as the few time I have seen him he only tipped his hat to girls and just gave a nod to the boys. Did he find out I was a girl? I panicked and started to head back home to figure a few things out. I needed to talk to Julia and going to Mirabell's right after talking to Vaughn might make him think I was stalking him. I got back to my house and all but flew in to it as I quickly tried to calm my nerves.

When the clock chimed 4 o'clock in the afternoon I left my house again now that I had time to calm my creaking out nerves. I walked down the path and up to Mirabell's ranch and stepped in side. Mirabell smiled to me as she was talking to Vaughn pointing to the back as she could only guess I was looking for Julia. I went to the back and found her sitting in front of the stove watching the oven intently.

"What are you doing?"

"Making cookies. I followed the recipe to the letter and it says let each batch cook eight to ten minutes before pulling them out." She frowned and watched the clock on the stove tick before looking back to the window watching the cookies.

"When did you put them in?" I questioned walking over.

"Five minutes ago." She glanced at me then back to the stove. "I wont burn them this time. What do you need."

"Did you tell Vaughn our secret?" I questioned sitting on the floor next to her.

"No why?" She turned her attention from the stove to me.

"He tipped his hat to me when he left instead of a usual nod." I spoke quietly.

"So big deal, he tipped his hat." She huffed and looked back to the stove getting up to pull the cookies out.

"He only does that to girls and nods to boys. Its just something I noticed when you and I hung out when he is here." I hummed softly before pulling my knees to my chest.

"Oh, your right that is odd..."she thought a moment. "Well he does think you are gay so maybe he is treating you like a girl cause of that. Though treating a homosexual man like a woman is a little rude unless that person is OK with it."

"I don't mind I Just panicked that's all." I stood up and pointed to the stove making Julia rush to pull the cookies out of the oven and place them on the stove.

"No don't burn!"she rushed them off the sheet on to a cooling rack before turning the stove off

"Julia... Your supposed to let the cookies stand a minute or too on the cookie sheet after pulling them out so they finish cooking." I spoke up and sat on a chair at the table. "Otherwise they are raw inside and not the good kind of goodie."

"What? Aw not again. " Julia pouted as she screwed up cooking again.

"You are getting better do not worry" I smiled to Julia and she smiled back "Don't worry I am sure the cookies are still edible just punch the middles out."

We laughed a bit in the kitchen as we started to talk about different things. Mirabell walked I with Vaughn and he sat down at the table with us while Mirabell made dinner. When it was done I stood to excuse myself so they could eat and I got forced back to the chair by Mirabell and Julia to stay for dinner. Free good food, who was I to object. Though once dinner was over I had to go home so I could do any last minute cleaning before I went to bed not to mention a whole new group of people are going to be coming to the island. This place will be booming by the end of the summer.

I woke the next morning stretching out and got ready for the day I had to wait for Chen's shop to open so I could get seed but I didn't mind waiting. I went out side for some fresh morning air. I opened the door and smiled stepping out before stopping when I saw a few cans of what looked like spray paint on the ground. I walked over and picked them up before turning and looking to my home. Someone sprayed the work Fag over my door and walls. I frowned and started to cry. Why would anyone want to be so cruel. I sat there till I heard some one calling out at me.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Vaughn roared as he came on to my land.

"What?" I looked back and he looked ready to kill

"I am going to Kick your ASS!" he yelled and on instinct I ran and he chased. "GET OVER HERE!

"Stay AWAY!" I ran as fast as I could across my farm. I was fast and for that I was lucky.

Working on my moms farm for so long and working here built up my endurance a lot and I knew cow boy there would have to run out of steam before I did. I looked back and saw he was already showing signs of wearing out. I cheered in my head, though I was a bit too soon. Out of no where a rope came flying around me and wrapped around my arms and waist then I felt a heavy pull and I was stopped dead and landed on the ground with a nasty thump.

"Gotcha!" Vaughn snarled and pulled me across the dirt of my field. "Because of you, this morning Mirabells shop was covered in graffiti."

"I didn't do it!" I cried trying to kick away

"Oh but your still the reason." he panted heavily. "Not to mention your the reason I had the work fag written across my window this morning too."

He reached down grabbing me back of my overalls and lifted me when he did I got my feet under me and started to kick at the ground to run again and that was when his other arm wrapped around my chest as he went to grab by overall. He grabbed them and froze as he grabbed more then just the strap of my overalls. I blushed a dark red not moving as he still remained frozen as well as though his mind was trying to work a few things out in his head.


	7. Chapter 7

_Nothing interesting to say this time. So lets just continues on_

Vaughn stood holding me for a while longer before he dropped back and I landed on the ground again. I rolled over and looked up to see him blushing a very deep scarlet probably the same shade I was. We just looked at each other before our attention was pulled away by the sound of someone screaming and running to us.

"VAUGHN STOP DON'T KILL HIM!" Julia ran I to view before she sighed and ran over realizing he had not killed me yet. "Thank goddess I am not late."

"Ju...lia" I all but whined as my eyes started to fill with tears.

"..." Vaughn was unable to respond not sure how to at the moment.

"Lets get inside then we can talk maybe?" Julia pleaded removing the rope from around me and helping me up.

"yea..." I walked a bit shaken to my house as Julia dragged the dumbfounded Vaughn behind her.

Once we got in to the house I sat on my bed curling in to a ball hugging my knees while Vaughn was sat in the chair by my table. Julia went I to the kitchen and made the one thing she couldn't screw up, Tea. Though there were times I questioned the flavor. She served the tea out and we all sat quietly for a moment no one sure how to start the conversation just yet. Then Vaughn finally found his voice.

"You're a girl..." He glanced over with a very questioning look.

"...yes..." I spoke softly to him.

"Why?..." his brain was still working around the fact I was a girl not a guy though we met and I was a guy.

"Julia..." I spoke softly.

"It is OK Che's, he wont say anything." Julia smiled to me before giving Vaughn a death glare "Will you?"

"Hmph." Vaughn snorted narrowing his eyes. "Tell me why and I will think about it."

"My real name is Chelsea. Mark is my brother." I spoke out softly and relayed the story to Vaughn. Every detail I told to Julia I retold to him. I only prayed he had enough of a heart to keep his mouth shut.

"So you were mistaken for your brother?" He asked quietly

"Yes." I bit my lip

"And you just went along with it expecting people not to find out of have issuers with you liking guys." Vaughn crossed his arms.

"I didn't think that far a head I wasn't expecting to stay here." I looked down.

"Alright. I won't say anything." Vaughn sighed. "Only because you need to hide from that man you call a father."

"I am sorry that people did that to your home." I started to cry.

"It is OK." Julia smiled to me "It makes up better people then them and we can prove to people your a great person who wont take their crap!"

I smiled and nodded feeling ten times better. We all left my house and walked down to the small growing town together and saw a few new faces. Julia took my hand and pulled me down to introduce ourselves to them. They new people liked us so far it was only a matter of time before word went around and I was shunned by them too.

Julia dragged me all of the town and our final stop was Chen's shop and we walked in. I saw him tense up was we came in and Julia did some shopping in the aisle. We walked to the counter and he rung he up quickly before looking to me as though he wanted me to leave.

"What do you need?" He asked sharply.

"four Tomato bag and two corn bags please." I Shied down which only made him puff up a bit more.

"That will be 500 pieces please." He put his hand out before he even pulled out the seeds. I gave him the money and he pulled out the bags "Here."

"Thank you." I took the bags and checked them before leaving the shop with a weak smile. "Have a good day Chen"

Julia frowned even some of the adults were being overly rude. We walked back to her house and stopped before we hugged and went out separate ways. I got back to my farm and started to plow the fields for my crops. Several large plots should be enough for the season as I had no reason to over do it right now especially when I don't have the ability to do more alone. It was passed mid day when I finished and I was sweating it was so hot.

I looked around and walked to the river that ran by my house and removed my hat throwing my head in to the water soaking my hair and head to cool off. I pulled back and smiled at the refreshing feel when I heard a chuckle from across the river. Looking over I saw Shea and waved to him. Getting a wave back.

"Mark get hurt in morning by funny dressed man?" Shea frown looking sad.

"No I didn't get hurt. But thank you for worrying" I smiled to him

"OK, Shea no like him if he hurt Mark." Shea pounded his chest before nodding and pointing behind me. I turned to See Taro waddling over.

"Hello Taro." I smiled to him putting my hat on my head pulling my hair in to it.

"I got this for you as an apology for my grand daughter. I hope it works out for you." Taro handed over a fishing rod.

"Thank you Taro, but there is no need for an apology." I took the rob feeling a little bad for him for having such a hateful grand daughter.

"I have spoken to her about what she did and hopefully this little problem will just blow over." Taro nodded and then turned "Till then do not let any one get you down Mark. Your a good kid."

"Thanks Taro" I spoke softly "I will hold my head up."

Taro nodded and left the farm leaving me alone on my farm again. I hoped what he said was true and all of this would blow over. I do not wanna be stuck on my farm feeling shut out from the rest of the people. I do have two people who I can talk to that have no reason to judge me. I just looked up to the sky and took a deep breath as I had a new goal to achieve.

_I know short but I was kinda ahead of myself and couldn't quite get where I need to with out stooping here and moving to the next chapter. Please I hope you enjoy and well R&R y'all know the drill._


	8. Chapter 8

_I apologize for the long wait this story isn't coming out how I had planned so Trying to get Vaughn to show emotion is getting harder cause now I put him in a strange situation. Also I have been having serious case of writing block and A.D.D. I hope ya'll can forgive me. Now lets see if can get Chelsea through the summer, or at least a day of it._

A couple of weeks passed and the end of summer was growing near. The issue with me being a gay boy was slowly disappearing and people were starting to treat me like a person again. Every Tuesday and Wednesday I would finish my work quickly and rush to Mirabells to help Julia and Vaughn with the animals. Well I mostly went to see Vaughn but helping them was nice too.

It was Tuesday when I woke up I stretched and yawned as I got ready to leave. Looking at my crops I smiled and picked up my watering can heading over to start watering. I heard a clap of thunder freezing and looked up seeing the sky was looking a little dark. A storm was coming and it was going to be coming fast..

I ran back to my house and closed my windows debating if I wanna go to Mirabells or stay where I was. I nodded as I got up and went to my door to head out when I heard another clap of thunder. I shot across my room and under the covers of my bed shaking. Since that storm at sea that took my brother just the sound of thunder sent panic through me.

The rain started and the drops pounded on my roof and windows the wind started to pick up a bit and thunder shook the land. I curled up tighter in bed and started to cry. I was alone during the first storm since the one on the boat. I didn't move from my bed until someone knocked on my door making me scream out in surprise.

"Mark!" The voice called, it was Julia and she rushed through the door having heard me scream. She was fallowed by Vaughn who looked rather displeased.

They closed the door shook some of the rain off them. Vaughn removed his hat dusting the water off before putting it back on. Julia walked over to me and knelt down. She smiled as I peaked out from under my sheets.

"Hey" she smiled and pulled the sheets away "Are you OK?"

"No.' I sobbed out and clung to Julia tightly. At the next thunder strike.

"Whoa. I didn't know you were afraid of storms." Julia hugged me rubbing my back

"Just sound and water." Vaughn grunted and crossed his arms leaning against the door.

"Vaughn!" Julia snapped at him. "She is really scared and alone up here"

"Sorry." I started to cry. "I never liked storms and this is the first one with out my brother with me." I looked down as tears streamed my cheeks. "He always comforted me during storms, and a storm took him away from me."

"oh... " Vaughn blushed slightly and looked away feeling like a jerk."... sorry"

Julia sat me back on my bed and pulled my arms from around her. She smiled and patted my head before getting up. She walked to Vaughn and Patted his shoulder mumbling something and headed back out in to the storm. I watched as she left and Vaughn stayed. Why would Julia do such a thing knowing I am scared of storms and I really liked him. She was cruel I think.

"Why did she leave?" I asked with a dry throat

"Get a few things from home." He sighed and looked around my little house.

He seemed very displeased with my house or really didn't care. His eyes stopped on me and leaned up off the door and walked over slowly. His arms dropped to his sides as he reached my bed. I was still curled up in a ball but I was sitting up. He reached out and took a picture that sat on my night stand. The picture was of me and m brother together. It was a bit damaged by water but it was still in one piece and looked OK.

"That's my brother and me." I spoke sheepishly.

"Mm. You look alike." He murmured a bit. "Was he a nice guy?"

"The best. He never let anything bad happen to me if he could control it. It was his idea to run away from home." I frowned a tears started to well up. "I may have lost him but he gave me my freedom. And I can now live happily .

"You told me your father attacked you and that's why you fled but I got a feeling he did more then what your telling." Vaughn put he picture back nodded his head as though paying respect to my brother.

"My father lost his mind after my mother died. He drank and that's all he did. It wasn't until Mark and I resembled out mother things went bad. He would beat and attack my brother taking his anger out. He used me to take out his frustrations" I looked down

"Ah." Vaughn sounded very understanding and he placed a hand on my shoulder patting it softly. "Well your safe now."

The day grew darker and Julia still had not returned. I wasn't worried for her cause she lived right outside my farm. Mirabell was probably keeping her from leaving. I sat quietly with Vaughn little chatter between us. He was actually doing a good job at keeping me from getting scared of the thunder and lightening and it was keeping me from panicking at every flash and boon.

I turned a lamp on and checked the TV with him, The weather man said the worst would be through the night slow to a shower for the next day. I took a deep breath not liking this weather one bit. I got up and started to pace around before going to my kitchen and looking around again. I was getting Hungry I am sure he was hungry and I am a horrible host for not feeding him sooner.

"Vaughn...what would you like to eat?" I asked sheepishly afraid he might think he over stayed his welcome.

"Huh, no I am fine..."Vaughn waved his hand before it stopped and his stomach growled.

"You should have said you were hungry I would have made something sooner. I am sorry.." I looked down kind of feeling bad. "What would you like?"

"What can you make?" Vaughn looked over from the couch. I wish he could be there every night.

"Salad?"

"No"

"Soup?"

"This heat?"

"Pizza?"

"mm..."

"pancakes?"

"Breakfast?"

"Porridge?"

"What ever you have for yourself I will have the same just no carrots please" His eyes lit up brightly before he pulled his hat down and turned his head away.

"OK!" I smiled and started to make porridge for us.

I finished cooking and set the table with sugar, chocolate, and jam. I placed to porridge on the table and and smiled. He looked over and got up walking to the table then sat down . I placed two glasses of apple juice down on the table and joined him. His eyes sparkled with delight even though his face kept its usual scowl.

We ate quietly the only sounds was our spoons tapping the bowls. I looked up and thought a moment before looking away. He would have to leave to go back to Maribell's house. The thought of being left alone was not something I wanted to look forward to. We both finished and I took the bowl and spoons putting them in the sink and putting everything else in the fridge. Vaughn was fixing his hat and nodded.

"I best be off. I will send Julia when I get back." He tilted his hat again and turned to leave.

"...Ok..." I slowly walked over to show him out. "be careful."

I reached for the door and a loud clash of thunder and the lights went out. With out even thinking I threw myself at Vaughn and clung to him tightly and then started to cry. I heard him grunt when I slammed in to him and just didn't let go. I shook with fear as I tried to collect myself enough to push away from him before I felt a set of arms wrap around me and he patted my head softly before I felt them pick me up and walk over to the couch setting me down then sitting next to me.

He gently stroked my hair and held him close my head on his chest. He smelled of hay and warm oats. I felt so relaxed now and then I heard something I never expected. Vaughn started to sing very softly. He wasn't an amazing needs to be signed singer but his voice was so smooth and deep. I smiled and everything around me disappeared the thunder the rain the lightening, Vaughn and his singing. My world became silent at sleep took hold of me.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Y'all sorry for not updating for a while. I have been distracted by life stuffs. Sorry. But I got another small chapter done so you know I didn't Die. Aside from this story I have been working on another in the Assassins creed category which those who are reading that too know I am alive just very busy. Now I am working on a few other small things and I figured I am taking a break I will update this story.

I woke the next morning alone on my couch. I had the blanket from my bed laying over me and my pillow under my head. Sitting up slowly I realized I was also with out my shoes, and my overall were unhooked. I was a bit confused till I saw a brown leather vest on the couch under where I was laying. Lifting it up, it smelled of warm oats, memories of the night came back.

Vaughn and Julia came to visit during the storm. Julia had to go home for a few things but never came back. I had made dinner for myself and Vaughn. It was late so I was seeing him out when the thunder crashed and lightening flashed scaring me. I threw myself in to him in tears and he held me. He sang to me, he sang to calm me down and it did, I fell asleep.

I got up off the couch and looked outside, it was still raining but it wasn't storming like before. I fixed my overalls and shoved my feet back in to my boots. Grabbing my brother's hat I put it on and went out to check my plants. If I was lucky this summer storm wouldn't have harmed to many of my little friends.

I stepped out in to the muddy fields and sighed as some of the plants looked a little sad. I could only wait and see if they would grow again when the rain stopped and they could get some sun light. With a heavy sigh I grabbed my ax from the side of my house and headed to the forest to get some lumber. After last night storm I am sure the forest needs a little cleaning.. It was going to be a long boring day with this rain.

I hacked at falling trees and large three limbs making them perfect carrying sized pieces of lumber for my chicken coop. With the amount of damaged trees I could probably get my coop and fix the dog house and horse shed. With a chuckled I kept working slowing down as the sound of rain stopped and the sun poked out of the cloud. It was a little passed mid day when the rain was completely done and the sun kept poking out through the clouds.

I moved further in to the woods before I heard a growl. Stopping I looked around and listened. I hear the growl again. Looking around quickly I saw three large wild dogs step out of the near by bushes. They barked and growled at me. I stepped away from them quickly as they started to circle. I knew a few animals lived on the island but dogs were the last thing I thought. I stepped back till I hit something hard. I thought I stepped in to a tree till I felt a set of hands on my shoulders. Looking up I saw Vaughn standing behind me.

Vaughn stepped around me and narrowed his eyes and the three wilds dogs sat In a row quietly tails wagging. He smirked and walked over to them rubbing each dogs head affectionately. He looked back to me and waved me over. I Stepped over slowly still a bit shaken but right now Even more confused.

"They won't hurt you. They are just hungry." Vaughn stated flatly as he pulled a can of food from a small box he carried.

"You feed them?" I asked still shaken.

"Yea, I found these guys when I first came here. They are nice enough." He put the food out and stood up watching them attack the food. "I feed them so they do not bother people. If those in the village found them, I do not know what they would do."

"So you like all animals huh?" I spoke up feeling a bit better and stepped to him.

"Yea. Dogs especially though I can not have one. I travel to much for work to get one.

"Why not get a dog and leave it with Julia and Maribell?" I watched the dogs eat till they finished the food off and looked up like they wanted more.

"I would but I am afraid of what Julia would do to it." Vaughn joked, he actually made a joke. "But I got these guys and that's all I need. I feed them when I am here but I am here only 2 days a week."

"I can feed them when you are not here." I smiled as one of the dogs pawed at my leg till I started to pet the little guy. "I know how to feed and take care of them."

"You would do that?" Vaughn sounded surprised. "Even though they are wild?"

"If giving them a little food keeps them from attacking other animals, and keep them from starving. I would gladly do it"

"You are a good person, Mark..er,,, Chelsea." Vaughn gave a very small smile. "You wanna play with them. I got a ball."

"Sure, oh... I thought you were leaving today?" I remembered the day and was a bit confused.

"Well because of the storm the boat that I normally took couldn't come. They are also skipping this Island till next week so I am here all week." Vaughn sounded very upset by this. "So I get to stay on this Island away from home."

"You do not like it here." I was a bit upset by his tone of not liking this island.

"I do not hate it, I just prefer the city. It is were I live" Vaughn spoke up quickly almost as though he was defending himself.

"Ah well. Lets play with the dogs!" I had to change the subject quickly.

"Yea Lets." Vaughn threw the ball and all three dogs chased after.

We threw the ball for about and hour or so. The three dogs had a lot of energy as did Vaughn. I smiled as I watched him wrestle with the dogs, but none of them tried to bite him. I sat and watched them play as the sun started to poke out of the clouds. One of the dogs walked over and laid down putting its head in my lap. I patted its head and relaxed watching as the other three wore themselves out. I never seen Vaughn so happy then when I did watching him with these dogs. When the others wore themselves out we called it quits for the day. The three dogs ran back to the woods while Vaughn and I walked back to town.

"Please do not tell anyone about them or what happened." Vaughn spoke softly.

"I won't. I do not want the town getting riled up over a few dogs. And as for what happened. That secret is safe with me." I smiled up to him making him pull his hat down more over his face.

"Thanks."Vaughn grumbled. "I uh, I am going to check out the new Cafe. They just opened."

"Really? Can I join you?" I asked him and watched as he tried to hide his body under his hat.

"That would be nice." he mumbled back. "Dinner with company always makes it taste better."

"It does." I nodded as we entered the town. And crossed the way to the other side to another small Island near Ganon's ho use to the new Cafe.

It looked nice and a few of the town's folk were in their eating. A few glanced up as the bell on the door jiggled before going back to their dinners. Natalie was one and her cold look still told she hated me and snubbed her nose away before a young blonde man with a purple top hat distracted her. Vaughn placed a hand on my shoulder and pointed to an empty booth for us to sit in.

We walked over and sat down feeling our bodies relax from the day of playing and goofing off.. I pulled out a menu and hummed softly before putting it back when a woman walked over to us and smiled.

"Hello you two. Welcome to the Cafe. What can I get you both to start?" She smiled and chirped happily.

"A glass of iced Tea and a bowl of cold porridge." Vaughn spoke up calmly with a nod of his head.

"And you...Miss?" The woman looked to me and I froze dead.

"This is Mark, he is the one farming on these islands." Vaughn saw my panicked expression and spoke up to help.

"Oh I am sorry! I you just do not look like other boys I am so sorry.!" the woman pleaded and apologized.

"It's OK. I get it a lot. Can I get an iced tea and salad?" I pulled my hat down a bit mimicking Vaughn when he got embarrassed

"right away" the woman ran off quickly and came back right quick with our meals.

Vaughn and I both ate quietly and relaxed. He seemed very content at sitting quietly and not talking to anyone. I on the other hand felt very tired when I wasn't chatting with someone or doing something. I started to fiddle with a tomato on my plate with my fork. Vaughn watched me for a bit before he finally broke the silence

"You bored?" he spoke softly

"No, just a lot going through my head." I hummed before I sat up straight. "Oh I have your vest at my house still. I do apologize for falling asleep on you."

"It's no problem, you were scared to exhaustion." he waved hi hand at me like it was an every day thing for him.

"May I ask a question?" I kinda cowed back a bit as I was still curious about the night before.

"Sure." he spoke curiously.

"Last night... did you sing?" I watched as he turned bright red and looked down pulling his hat down a bit more. "You did?"

"Shut up" Vaughn grumbled looked around to see if any one hear me.

"What's wrong?"

"I do not sing in front of people just the animals it relaxes them." Vaughn sighed and shook his head. "I do not know why I just felt like it would help and you fell asleep."

"It was lovely thank you Vaughn" I reached to my pocket to pull out my wallet when he placed his hand on my other shaking his head. He pulled out his and paid for both before getting up and nodding to the door.

We left quietly and calmly though a few more looked at us like we were crazy then when we first entered. They may not have heard us but they could see us and our actions. Vaughn walked me up to my house as the sun had set while we had ate. When we reached the door I opened it and turned to say good night when I realized he was very close.

"Ah Vaughn...um... Let me get your vest." I disappeared in to my house and turned the light on to find the vest where I left it on the couch. I picked it up and shook it out before walking back to the door. He waited outside for me to come back. "Here."

"Thank you." he nodded reaching up brushing my hand as he grabbed it. "You know I never met a girl like you before. You are strong determined and smart. It makes me wonder how strong you are. Your a good person Chelsea. Do not let any one else tell you otherwise." He nodded his head and leaned down and kissed my cheek softly before he turned and left.

Vaughn had just spoke with more emotion then he had ever about any other human. I have heard him speak of animals with the same emotion if not a little less then what he just did now. I watched him walk away left stunned by his actions. He liked me he had to, now at least, and well I know I like him. What would the villagers think if they saw him do that. I closed the door and ran across my home to the picture of my brother and picked it up.

"Oh Mark You saw it didn't you! I am so happy!" I squealed and jumped around my room before I saw myself in a mirror on the wall. My shoulders dropped and I walked over placing my hand on the glass. "I am happy but I can never be forever happy can I. At least not as long as he is looking for me." I put the picture back down. "It has been over two whole seasons he has to have given up if they said I wasn't found right?" I thought a moment before smiling to the picture. "Mark I am going to tell everyone who I really am. I am done hiding and I am sure you are tired of me making you look bad. In the fall after I plant every thing I am telling every one who I really am. I wanna be happy Mark and I know you want me to be to. Keep watching over me Mark. I am coming out of hiding." I nodded and got ready for bed the next two weeks were going to be two very long and very hard weeks. And the day I come out will be one everyone will remember.

-Waffle's Island Town Clinic-

"Jin Come Quick! He is waking up!" a woman's voice called

"Uhh... Wha... where... Where am...I?" the young man looked about slowly

"Shh... It's OK, just relax. What is your name son?" her voice was sweet and gentle.

"My name...is...Mark" He blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

_So As I have said before the when people send me Reveiws it reminds me of my story so I write and work on it more. I want to thank Sprite 21 for this one "OMG YAY MARK IS ALIVE! HALLELUJAH! Aw so cute... Vaughn and Chelsea... daw... But why do I get a feeling everything's about to hit the ceiling? Probably cause it is... BRING ON THE DRAMA! Muahaha..." This actually made me laugh and got my brain thinking of what to do next for the story. Thanks for the review and Now I shall give you another chapter to enjoy...I hope._

The End of summer neared and I was ready to hit fall head on. I had not been to Chen's shop since the start of the season and I have been debating on asking Vaughn to do it for me before he left for the week. I was nearly finished with my chores around the farm when I heard a rustling behind me. I turned and saw Julia walking up the path and waved at me. I waved back and smiled to her before walking over cleaning my dirt coverd hands on my pants.

"Hey Julia. What do I owe the pleasure?" I smiled to her.

"Well tonight is the Fireworks festival I was wondering if you would like to join Elliot, Vaughn, and myself.." Julia smiled brightly.

"uh-huh... Why?" Julia was up to something.

"Well you see. Mom won't let me go to the beach alone with Elliot, but said I could go if Vaughn came. But He won't come." Julia started to explain.

"So you think me going with you will make Vaughn go?" I crossed my arms frowning a bit

"Yea well. Vaughn likes you. I mean he acts nice and calm after he is with you even if its for an hour." Julia dropped to her knees and hugged my legs. "Please Chelsea, your my only hope!"

"Fine, but you owe me big!" I nodded my head and put my hands on my hips. "Now get up."

"Oh Thank you, Thank you Thank you!" Julia got up and hugged me tightly "I will do what ever you ask just tell me, as long as it doesn't require me to actually do anything hard."

"Well that's good to know." I chuckled and thought a moment. "Order some clothes that will fit me and able to be worked in."

"You want more clothes? Like what button up shirts, more overalls?" She questioned what I wanted.

"No, I want girl's clothes." I smiled. "I am going to tell every one on this Island who I really am. I am tired of hiding, and I am sure that man has given up on looking for me. Two seasons with no word other then the boat sank. I think its safe for me to be me again."

"Oh my goddess Chelsea! Are you sure?" Julia asked worried as she knew of my past.

"Pretty sure. The next festival we all have I am going to tell everyone, everything, well not everything just what they need to know." I smiled to her while dancing about in my sport. "Please do not tell anyone."

"What about Vaughn he knows your story." Julia crossed her arms lazily under her chest.

"Um..." I blushed so deeply especially now that I thought of the night before. "No because I am scared I may back out and if he isn't here for that day he may not know I backed out if I do."

"OK, my lips are sealed. I will tell no one. Now are you done here I want to go get lunch." Julia smiled and pointed over her shoulder.

"Just a few more things then I am done. I will join you after ok?" I smiled to her. "And bring a cataloge for clothes so we can look over them."

"Will do. See you at the Cafe!" Julia smiled and waved as she ran off down the road again.

I went about my farm doing a few last minute chores and setting everything up for the fall. I had lumber to spar and I would have to ask Ganon for a chicken coop so I can get chickens for profit in the winter or at least food money. With a final check on everything I left my farm and walked down the path contently watching the clouds in the sky till I reached the Cafe. I frowned slightly hearing some arguing inside. It sounded like Vaughn and surprise, surprise Julia. I walked in seeing Julia assaulting Vaughn with a carrot.

"Did you eat everything but the carrots?" Julia hum accusingly

"Maybe, so what?" Vaughn frowned and gumbled back.

"It take a lot of work to grew carrots. What did they ever do to you?" She put her hands on her hips scolding him a bit

"I am not going to talk about it." Vaughn pulled his hat down and turned his head away from Julia slightly.

"What's so bad about carrots. Eat a piece, I dare you." Julia picked up a fork and stabbed a carrot waving it at Vaughn.

"No in this lifetime" Vaughn swatted at the fork. Frowning deeply.

"Come on. I bet you do not even know what they taste like any more." She jabbed the carrot at his face again when I finally decided to get into this little skirmish.

"Julia.." I spoke in a soft yet warning tone to make her stop.

"Don't you think Vaughn should eat his carrots?" Julia tried to use me as leverage to get Vaughn to eat his carrots.

"Maybe you should try Fish and then he might try a carrot." I spoke back quickly and sternly putting my point down.

"Oh... uh... well..." she put the fork down and Vaughn finally relaxed. "Ok I will lay off. Mom is waiting for me anyways now. Catch up next time."

"Ok see you later then." I looked to my watch and realized I took over an hour to finish what I had left at my farm so it was no surprise Julia would have to run.

"Haahhh... Thanks" I heard Vaughn speak up when Julia left. "I hate to waste food but man, I just can't stand carrots."

"It's a good thing other people like them so you do not have to eat them." I smiled to Vaughn and patted his shoulder and walked to the counter.

I watched the woman, that worked there run around cleaning a bit before she walked over to me and took my order. I waited quietly before taking my stew to go and paid. I turned and looked to Vaughn as he slowly stood up like he was waiting for me to finish. I headed to the door and he stepped out right behind me.

"Have a good day Vaughn." I waved to him before he looked away pulling his hat down. "Something wrong?"

"Well when I leave I won't be back till next season because I have to catch up on work at other places so can You help at the ranch?" he asked as he did a lot of work at the ranch though Julia tried to deny it.

"Sure no problem" I smiled to him a little extra work was never bad, and Mirabell payed with very yummy lunches and dinners.

"Thanks. Did Julia ask you to join her for the fireworks?" he grumbled a bit.

"Yea, she wants me to go hoping it would make you go so she can go." I chuckled. "You going?"

"If I do not she will nag me till I say yes, or nag me after for not." Vaugh sighed heavily

"Got no choice now huh? Well I will see all three of you later then." I smiled feeling bad for him but hell I would get to spend the night with him even if it was in the company of others

"Yea." Vaughn nodded he seemed upset by this notion. "I will let Julia know then."

"I will see you three tonight then." I smiled and waved heading to Ganon's house.

I headed down the path leaving Vaughn to stew in his own thoughts. It was lucky I had to pass by Ganon's shop to get back to my house and made my errends a bit easier to finish before relaxing for the rest of the day till night. I stepped in and I was quickly assulted by a young blonde girl laughing and running to hide behind me. I looked back and saw the young girl giggling as Ganon came bumbling from another room laughing himself. He looked to me and cleared his throught with a bit smile.

"Hello Mark. What brings you here today." Ganon moved to sit on a large stump he used as a stool.

"I want to put an order in for a chicken coop." I smiled and looked back once more. "and figure out who the cute girl behind me is."

"OH haha, that is my daughter Eliza" Ganon smiled. "I will put that in my book and start tomorrow. No worries."

"Hello Mr. Mark." Eliza smiled to me before running from behind me and jumped at Ganon wrapping her little arms around his massive neck.

"She is adorable. Ganon." I smiled to him before nodding my head. "Thanks a bunch. If you need any more lumber cut let me know I will be spending most of my time cleaning up the forest by my house for the rest of the season."

"Will do Mark but do not give up all your wood. Winter is gonna be cold."

"I am starting to think that." I nodded and waved heading out. "Thanks again. I will give you the money tomorrow."

"Bye!" they both waved back and called out leaving me a little confused as to how Ganon had a daughter. He was a nice guy but he was also really intimidating to seen.

I got home and I at my lunch though it was now a late lunch. I had nothing much to do for the next few hours so I grabbed the fishing pole Taro gave me and tried my hand at fishing. I went to the little river by my house and sat down casting my line and waited. How anyone could sit for hours doing this was beyond me I was already going crazy waiting for a bite. I saw Shea jump down across the river with his spear and a few large fish in his hand. Talk about a morale killer. I pulled my line in and smiled to him.d

"Hello Shea."

"Hi Mark. You catch Fish?" Shea called back.

"No, I no catch fish." I smiled and shurgged. "I am not good at it."

"Try with spear." He held out his spear to me.

"Maybe next time Shea. For now I have to go get ready for the fireworks." I got up dusting my pants off.

"What Fire works?" Shea tilted his head curiously.

"Fire works. Is colorful fire in the sky. It looks very pretty." I tried to explain.

"I see Fireworks?" Shea questioned.

"You can. Just look up to the sky tonight in a clear spot." I smiled to him.

"Ok, I tell Wada he wanna watch too." Shea bolted off excitedly.

The rest of the day went back very slow but it finally time to meet up with Julia and Vaughn for out fireworks show. I brushed my hair out and pulled it back up in to the hat and checked the mirror nodding to make sure I looked alright. I left the house quickly and nearly ran to the ranch as I was excited. It would be the first time watching the fireworks here, and it was sort of like a double date, but not cause I was technically a guy. I stepped in to the shop to see Vaughn laying sprawled out on the couch while Eliot sat like a shaking leave in a chair next to the door.

"Hey Eliot." I waved making him jump before he smiled and nodded back.

"Hello Mark." He was like a scared leaf. "Um Natalie is coming too..."

"Really now?" I questioned and Vaughn snorted. "Why?"

"She heard you and Vaughn were going to be with Julia and I." Eliot looked down.

"Many on this Island are old school and boys should like girls not other boys." Vaughn snorted and crossed his arms.

"You like a boy too Vaughn?" I questioned raising a brow kind of teasing him

"What?! No. I do not. I am very straight." Vaughn spazzed on the couch before sitting up.

"You like girls?" Eliot spoke up very curious. "I thought you liked guys, with how often you spend time with Mark. And Natalie said you were."

"I like girls. I am actually seeing one right now." Vaughn frowned and rose his head up with pride before speaking up with some venom in his voice as he was not a social person he preferred to be alone or with very few others. "I do not get to see her often because of work. If I had my way I wouldn't be spending my night with the group of you to watch the fireworks. I would be leaving to spend time with her."

I listened to Vaughn as he spoke and actually felt horrible. The door opened and Natalie walked in with Pierre and I instantly felt very uncomfortable. Julia came from the back of the house finally ready to go holding a basket and large blanket for everyone to chill and sit on. I looked around the room my vision getting a little blurry. I looked to Julia and smiled weakly.

"I need to go home. I forgot something." I left quickly pushing through Natalie and Pierre and ran off quickly once outside. Hearing Vaughn actually hurt. Call me over emotion or over reacting but when a guy you like kisses you, cheek or lips, the night before then say he is would rather spend time with another girl. I should have known the night before was nothing but him being extra nice.

I ran quickly away from the Ranch as fast as I could back to my own home. I did not stop till I was inside my house door shut and locked. I did not even waste my time putting the lights on. I just dropped to my knees at the door and let everything out. How stupid was I for thinking he liked me. I was nothing but another guy to him, a guy with breasts. I dragged myself to my bed and laid on it crying in to my pillow till the world disappeared around me.

Waffle town.

"Mark Come inside before you catch cold." Molly, a kind woman with short brown hair and eyes, called out the door. "Jin will get mad if you do."

"Yes Ma'am." Mark looked over his shoulder from his work and headed to the house he was a guest at.

"You have been such a great help around the farm. I do not know what you did but I have never see my plants grow so big before." Molly smiled. "I am gonna cry when you leave."

"Thank you Ma'am, But I am here until the girl Sabrina leaves. I owe her and her father a lot for finding me. And I owe you and Jin a lot for keeping me for as long as you had." Mark smiled warmly.

"You have more then paid Jin and I back. Just by keeping Marin entertained while we worked, and even cutting all that wood for us. You made my winter work so much easier." Molly offered him some hot oatmeal and fresh juice for working so hard till dinner.

"Thank you. I do not mind. It's what I did at home before I left." Mark smiled and stared to eat.

"Molly, I am home, and I brought a guest!" Jin, an man of asian decent, walked in with a young girl with long black hair and glasses. "Sabrina was just outside when I came home."

"Oh Hello Sabrina!" Molly smiled. "What brings you out here?"

"Papa sent me a letter. He wants me and Mark on the next boat to the islands. So we will be leaving just before the fireworkds tonight" She frowned cutely "I am sorry."

"It is Ok my dear. We knew you and Mark would be leaving soon. Well you get out of here, ya lazy brat." Molly smiled and patted his shoulder. "And come back to visit sometime I enjoyed the help around the farm."

"Yes please come visit and send a letter if you can." Jin smiled and shook Mark's hand firmly. "You were a great help around here and around town."

"I Promise. Maybe I will drag my sister with me when I find her."Mark chuckled

"We would love to meet her." Molly smiled.

Mark smiled and said his good byes to them before he and Sabrina hurried to the boat at port that was readying to leave. Mark could not wait to get to the next Island. Every place he checked would bring him one step closer to finding his sister. He only hoped she wasn't back in forget-me-not valley, back with that man. Sabrina and him moved in to the boat to a small cabin similar to the one he and Chelsea shared. The trip was going to be about six hours, six very long hours for Mark as he was still rather uncomfortable on the boat after last time.


	11. Chapter 11

So because I was giggling over something funny it gave me a great Idea for this chapter. So I started it as soon as the last was posted. Which is why they were posted so close to each other. Enjoy and Sprite Loving the Reviews your last one was making me laugh so hard I nearly peed my pants. Ness thanks for your review it made me smile a lot to know I have your Favorite Fic right now..

The next day came and I woke up to a knocking on my door. I slowly climbed from my bed and walked over peaking out seeing the walking mountain Ganon at my door. I opened up and smiled to him. I did not realize it was already past dawn and things needed to get done. I let Ganon in while I got the money I owed him for his work on my coop. I paid in in full before he left and bumbled to the back of my field setting to work.

I fixed myself up and walked around to my few crops and started to harvest what I could and water them for the day. I hummed softly as I was still sore heart-ed from the night before. I kinda just wanted to sit in the grass and keep to myself today cause I know for a fact Julia would be here before lunch. I finished the little work I had and sat on the stoop of my house waiting quietly and almost as if on cue I saw Julia coming up the hill, well sprinting up the hill.

"Hi Julia" I called out half yelling as she got closer to me.

"You have to come now!" She grabbed my arm and pulled hard.

"What? Why? If this has to do with last night no." I pulled my arm back.

"NO, it doesn't But you must come NOW! There are a few new people in town." Julia pulled me up to my feet.

"I really do not want to Julia." I stood as she pulled.

"You are coming now let's go!" she didn't let go as she dragged me from my farm.

We ran out of my farm and down the hill. I was nearly falling down the hill as running down a hill was not something one did normally. She pulled me around the path as we headed to the beach. I saw Natalie, Pierre, Eliot, Denny, a new girl with long blond hair and another with Black, And another person with dirty blondish hair that was behind every one else. They were all standing in a group talking to each other before Julia called out.

"Hey Everyone!" She waved pulling me still as everyone almost as though planned stepped back and turned to look at her.

That was when I saw him. I stopped dead in the sand Julia lost her grip on my arm making her stumble and turn to face me confused. I stood looking to the person with the dirty blond hair as though they were a ghost. They looked back with the same expression before they finally moved stepping closer before they were running. With all my power I willed myself to move and started moving till I was stumbling through the soft sand.

"M...m...Mark,,," I stumbled faster till I was diving at him my arms wrapping around him as he caught me and held me so tightly.

"Chelsea!" He held on so tight his voice cracking. "Chelsea!" He spun us around before he dropped to his knees holding me like I was his lifeline.

"Mark... I thought... I thought you... you died!" I was crying and choking out my words as everyone walked over to us all of them confused.

"What is going on?" Natalie's voice broke the reunion between my brother and I.

"Natalie this is my twin brother, Mark," I spoke so happily.

"Your parents named you both Mark.?" Denny questioned very confused now.

"No they didn't " mark pulled his hat off my head letting my long brownish blonde hair fall down to my mid back while he put the hat back on his head.

"My name is actually Chelsea." I sniffled clearing my eyes of tears. "I was using my brother's name because I thought he was gone."

"You lied to everyone on the island! "Natalie snapped her rage visible on her face.

"I had to lie. I was hiding. I still am." I looked down and frowned.

"We would prefer not to talk about it. Its a personal issue between us." Mark spoke up his face cold as he watched Natalie as she back down nodding. "So how much damage did you do to my name, my darling little sister?"

"Every one thinks your gay and likes boys." I blushed and smiled weakly.

"You are a Jerk." He smiled and stood up.

"We best go around to everyone and let the cat out of the bag shouldn't we." I questioned very calmly as those around us know and are someone understanding now it was just a matter of getting the rest to.

We spent the rest of the day going around town introducing Mark to everyone else and explained a bit of why I was masquerading as a boy. We left out a few details like it that it was my father I was hiding from, and what he was doing. We did not think it was necessary to share to much personal information.

By Dusk we finished and we were heading to Regis's house when we ran in to Sabrina. She greeted us with a smile and stepped closer to us. She seemed really shy but looked to cute, at least in my opinion.

"Mark, are you staying with father and I or will you stay with Chelsea." She blushed deeply as she asked.

"I do not know." Mark hummed a bit as he wasn't thinking that far ahead.

"I have room for you in my house. Would be nice to spend some more time with you. Catch up again. I missed you I thought you were dead." I placed a hand on his arm.

"Are you OK with that?" Mark looked to Sabrina as though he wanted her permission first.

"OK, I will let father know. Please come by tomorrow for lunch." Sabrina smiled and quickly scurried off like a little rabbit.

Mark and I headed back to my house and he marveled at the land I had to work on. He loved that I was fending for myself so well. When we went in to the house he smirked and quickly put me in to a head lock and nuggied me. I cried out before pulling away and punching him in the side.

"My little sister is growing up to quick" Mark smiled happily.

"We are the same age, you Jerk!" I pushed him a bit walking to my bed and pulling off a blanket and pillow tossing it to the couch. "For that you get the couch.."

"Aw, oh well." Mark chuckled and jumped on the couch "So how early are you up?"

"Um five I think maybe a little sooner." I never thought about the time I got up I just got up and did my chores. "We can find out tomorrow when I wake you up and make you work."

We both laughed and relaxed the rest of the day and had dinner before going to bed. The morning came quickly enough and I was pushing Mark off the couch for breakfast. I checked the clock it was about five when I got up. Mark grumbled and got up moving to the bathroom to wash his face and do other things. We both went out and did my chores before moving off to the forest. I gathered berries and herbs while he sat quietly fishing, with more luck them me too. Around noon we went our own ways and then met up for dinner then finished our night the same as before. It was a nice way to carry out the day little did we know that was how our days would be going for a while. It wouldn't be long till fall came.

Fall had finally started and crunch time started we had a ton of work to do to make sure we could feed two people not just one now. We made enough to get my house expanded so we had two bedrooms for our own privacy. Regis offered my brother to stay with him and Sabrina but he didn't want to impose on them when he had family he could stay with even though he would be forced to work every day at dawn. We worked well together like we did on mom's farm. We both went right in sync with each other. Julia watched us and said we did the creepy twin thing that Eliot and his sister didn't and had to leave. It wasn't to much longer after that Mark was paying Regis back for his medical bills. Regis was awesome and wasn't charging interest or anything. Something tells me Sabrina had something to do with that. My brother visited her often and she came to see us just as often.

We have been keeping busy with small chores like chopping wood, watering plants, and harvesting. Through the first few days of the new season. Mark was getting bored and taking lumber to make new furniture and small fixes around the house so we didn't have to bother Ganon. He just finished working on another project while I was stacking wood in to the box to replace what he kept using for his little bored hobbies. He walked over lazily and I waited for what I knew what was coming.

"Chelsea I am hungry" Mark whined as he looked over leaning on the wood rack I was filling

"If you are hungry go make your own food." I crossed my arms shaking my head.

"But I made this awesome bench for your house. And you make food better then me." He grinned at me.

"Fine you win this time Mark" I poked at him.

I smiled to my brother as he sat on a bench in the front of my house. He leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head triumphantly before I shook my head going in side to make us lunch. He know the next time he was gonna have to do lunch. I disappeared in to my house just as Vaughn walked up the path having returned from his few weeks away for delayed work because of the horrible storm we had. I had forgot he was returning to the island that day.

Vaughn Pov

I felt like an ass the entire trip back to the city. Had I not needed to catch the boat I would have went to Chelsea slash Mark's house to apologize. I was never good with being subtle. I was so blunt and to the point that when I tried to be subtle I am easily misunderstood. When I said I liked someone I meant her but as usual I was misunderstood and upset someone. So Two week away from the Island didn't help with the feeling like a Jerk. It only made me more antsy to get back.

I was out at my second job site in Forget-me-not Valley. I didn't sell animals here I only saw to dropping supplies off with some old guy named Tanaka. Today was gonna be the last day because the farm here dried up sadly. When I met with Tanaka we went to the bar for goodbye drinks because I wasn't going to see him for a long while.

"So this s my last time coming here." I sighed. I liked the old guy.

"Yea. You were a good kid, Vaughn." Tanaka nodded and raised his glass. "Well where you going to after this?"

"My next stop is flower bud to pick up orders then I head back to base to put the orders in, then off to the new Islands." I smiled softly.

"A smile I have not see you do that!" A woman by the name of Muffy chirped.

"You see m happy to go there" The old man smiled.

"Yea there is a girl I like there. She is short, but has a big spirit. She was on that boat that sank a few seasons back." I frowned as I remembered her story. "She is strong and one hell of a farmer. I need an going to bring her a new chick for her coop she just finished.

"She is planning animals. Already?" Tanaka was surprised.

"Yea she is really quick and working hard. I figured I will give her a chicken and see how well she can do before I let her buy more." Vaughn nodded as the chicken was a matter of testing her skills not a gift cause he screwed up.

"Well she seems like a nice girl." Tanaka smiled softly

"Yea." I smiled in to my drink. Little did I know some one else besides Tanaka and Muffy were listening to me and little did I know I made a huge mistake.

That night I hopped on the boat and left the Valley heading to my last few stops before going back to the Islands. I got to the Islands around nine in the morning a little later then I had planned but the water was rough.. I walked to the ranch to drop my things off in my room and did everything within my power to avoid Julia till after I spoke to Chelsea.

I left the ranch and walked up the path heading up the hill to Chelsea's farm. I saw her sitting on a new bench looking around. I always thought she looked cute when she let herself daze off. It relaxed her features and made her inner beauty come out. I got closer and cleared the stone from my throat and let myself call out to her. I needed to show her I meant her and I liked her. I hate romance and sappy things it was really not my thing. Maybe I should do what those guys do in to movies Julia has made me watch.

"Chelsea." I walked up quickly as she turned on the the small bench to see who was calling her.. I grabbed and put to either side of her head and kissed her very abruptly on the lips. Very out of character for me but blunt was how I was as well. I think girls like this cause Julia watched many movies where the guys very forward. I hope this makes her understand that the night of the fireworks I was talking about her and no one else. I also pray she forgives me too.


	12. Chapter 12

_OHMERGERWD URPDERT! Hehehe. This is a small chapter just big enough to do what is need before I move on to torturing the people of the island with horrible fall festivals and then winter. BAHAHAHAHA! As always read review and Sprite try harder I still haven't peed my pants laughing yet_

Mark sat stunned on the bench as Vaughn kissed him and held his hands tightly. Slowly Vaughn pulled back his bright amethyst eyes full of emotion though his face depicted no emotion. Vaughn leg Marks hands go slow sliding his hands down his arms then kneeling in front of Mark placing his hands on his knees. He was not sure where to start what he wanted to stay but Mark did. When Mark came back from his stunned state he looked to Vaughn and with out missing a second reared back and punched Vaughn as hard as he could,

Mark stood up from the bench as he knocked Vaughn to the flat of his back. Vaughn was rather surprised, in his mind he never knew she could hit so hard. Looking up he saw rage in Mark's face. He stood up as well and that was when he realized that Mark was not Chelsea. They both were eye to eye where she stood at least a head shorter. Vaughn turned bright red realizing his mistake and stepped back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I heard Mark yell so I finished quickly and headed to the door. "You always come up here and push yourself on my sister?"

"Sister?" I heard Vaughn, and opened the door walking out. He went wide eyed when the door to the house opened and I walked out dressed just like her bother but no hat. "I ah...I..."

"Vaughn..." I saw him standing their bright red and I frowned a bit as he stepped away more then quickly spun and stomped away. "Mark lunch is ready." I told him and stepped out of the house and went after Vaughn to figure out what he wanted.

"I am going with you." Mark demanded and followed me shutting the door to the house.

"Vaughn!" I called to him as a jogged to catch up to him. "Vaughn Please stop!"

Vaughn looked back to me and stopped as he shoved his hands in to his jean pockets. He looked very sour and I couldn't tell why. I also saw his eye swelling up and turning red and that worried me a bit. Mark stayed back but still stayed close enough to watch him. I love my brother for being so protective but he was over protective when it came to people he didn't know.

"What did you need Vaughn?" I asked calmly the night of the fireworks popped in to my head and the sad feeling filled my chest.

"Who is that?" Vaughn seemed a bit upset by the new person sounding jealous and angry.

"That is Mark, my brother. I thought he drowned but he was saved." I smiled a bit. "Who would believe that he would be saved by two new villagers and brought here."

"Yea. Who would." Vaughn turn around and reached up pulling his hat down. "Tell him I apologize for what I did."

"OK, but why were you coming to my farm? You have no reason to, unless you were checking on the dogs but we fed them they are good. A new litter of puppies will be born soon though." Chelsea crossed her arms still feeling upset about what he said last time.

"...That's it." Vaughn stormed away quickly and disappeared around the building of Mirabell's farm.. I was left shaking slightly.

" Chels?" I heard my brother speak up softly and place a hand on my shoulder.

"I am sorry Mark... Why don't you go visit Sabrina? I am sure she would enjoy that." I walked around him and back up to the farm. "I need to be alone."

"Chels..." I heard Mark speak apologetically as he sighed and ran up next to me. "Please talk to me." he pleaded softly.

"I... I like him, Mark. And he does not like me." I frowned and kept walking. "He made that clear a few weeks back."

"Ah..." Mark stopped and then turned red himself. "I think that's a lie..."

"Do not try to make me feel better. It wont work" I choked out as I rubbed my hand across my eyes to wipe away threatening tears.

Mark sighed heavily and stepped quickly in front of me. I looked up to him as he frowned and took my shoulders in his hands. He looked very upset like he was going to chew me out before he turned bright red and looked down to the floor.

"He came up to the farm and kissed me." Mark kept his head down.

"He kissed... you?" I was rightfully confused. "But...why?"

"I think he thought I was you." Mark let my shoulder's go and reached a hand up covering his face. "But I did punch him."

"You hit him!" I yelled my sadness changing to surprise then to anger. "WHY?"

"I never seen him before he came up kissed me and because I never been on the island I thought he was pushing himself on to you!" Mark got angry right back "I was protecting my little sister!"

"I am the older Twin!" I snapped

"By less then three minutes!"He snapped back before we just glared at each other before we both cracked. "Chelsea, if you like that guy then I will respect that but if he so much as says boo to you the wrong way I will kill him."

"Got it." I hugged my brother and then ran away "Be back later Bye"

I ran away from my brother to go to Mirabell's to confront Vaughn as he lied to me and that angered me. He kissed my brother apparently thinking it was me that made me chuckle. I walked in to the building smiling to Mirabell and Julia as the look of determination that sparkled in my eyes told them to stay back for a bit. I went right down to Vaughn's room and pushed the door open and found him laying on the bed ice pack on his face.

He looked up when I pushed the door open. He blushed deeply as he was laying on his bed in just his jeans and his black shirt unbuttoned halfway. I looked to him and walked over to him putting my hands on my hips. His eye widened in surprise as he had no hat to hide under this time..

"Vaughn!" I snapped at him. "How dare you!"

"Huh?" He was a bit surprised by my sudden entrance.

"How Dare you like to me!" I throw my hands to my hips and stepped closer like I was angry. "And kiss my brother!"

"..." Vaughn paled quickly and looked away from me and turned so he sat on the opposite of the bed then I stood.

"Well care to explain?" I hummed as I waited for him to turn to look at me.

"No..." Vaughn was easily embarrassed beyond that of any normal person.

"Fine. But so you know I forgive you." I touched his back gently before stepping back and leaving his room quietly I know he was upset about what he did but I hope him knowing I forgive him makes him feel better.

I was saying bye to Mirabell and Julia heading to the front as they were heading to the back of the house to get lunch. I was opening the door when a hand shot over my shoulder forcing it close. I turned and looked up to see Vaughn behind me. His eyes looked horrible and the rest of his face was red with blush.

"I am sorry about what I said the last time I was here." He spoke softly. "I was talking about you. I am not good with talking about feelings so I tend to be blunt about them."

"I noticed, Your bluntness leaves little room for guessing, and understanding." I spoke softly back to him. "I am sorry I misunderstood you."

"It...is ...OK." He slowly lowered his head down his elbow braced the door by my head as he forcefully pressed his lips to mine. He was definitely not the romantic type. His kiss was brutal but still full of what he wish to say with it. He pulled back and his blush was even deeper as one grew across my face quickly. "Will you be my gal?"

"Your gal?" I mused "I would like that, but only if you will be my cowboy."

"I think I can do that." he smirked and gave me one more kiss on the lips as though sealing the deal of us being an official couple now.


	13. Chapter 13

_Random author commentary... none this time. Just a thanks to the one sprite for her reviews and to those who made this story a favorite, and alerted the story for updates. Uh thanks to those still reading this. I will inform you this chapter is a little rough because well I skipped fall and jumped to almost right before the thanksgiving day festival. My next update should be the festival itself gonna post it on Thanksgiving Day if I remember. Till next time R&R_

The season of fall seemed to fly by with the two new men in my life and the more work I was able to do during the week. With my brother living with me we were able to nearly triple the crops we grew. I ordered a few hens from Vaughn and my coop was nearly filled with them clucking and strutting around. Mark had spoke with Ganon and they both worked on making a large Barn during the season as well to fill with cows for the winter.

My brother remembered why he hated chickens when they chased him out when he tried to collect their eggs. After the large gash he got from the biggest hen, I was given the chore of collecting the eggs. Vaughn only chuckled when he learned the story making my brother dare him to do it. Needless to say Vaughn went in and collected the eggs with not so much of a cluck from the chickens. My brother is such a sore loser some times but I love him either way.

The winter Came and it was the fourth day of the season. Mark was dragging firewood in to the house to dry out so we could burn it. I had collected the eggs and then hid inside to hide from the cold. Mark loved the winter and the cold. It was shortly after we both heard a loud clanging noise outside then a loud knock on the door. Mark went over and answered it before looking out wide eyed.

"Chels you need to see this" Mark Spoke up making me wander over wrapped in a blanket.

When I got to the door I saw Vaughn standing holding a coulee ropes tied around the necks of Two very large Cows. I was surprised cows were pricey and we only asked for one yet there were two here. I was confused and I think Vaughn picked up on it as he smirked.

"Can I bring these girls to the back it is cold out here." Vaughn spoke and Mark nodded waving him to the back while I grabbed my coat and boots running out after.

We all went to the barn and got the two cows in to stalls and fed. We brushed out their coats and even milked them for the first time. They seemed very mellow which was nice. After we made sure they were set Vaughn found a seat on a bale of unopened hay. Mark and I did the same.

"Care to explain?" Mark asked first a bit confused as I still was.

"Oh yea. Mirabell sent the second cow up. Everyone in town chipped in a little money and bought you guys a second cow for the winter." Vaughn pulled his hat off and dusted it off. "You have done a lot Chelsea you brought to this one empty Island and those here love you for it."

"Thank you Vaughn." I got up and hugged him tightly as he gave me a gentle hug back as I could tell Mark was watching with daggers.

"Well I have a gift for both of you but I left it down at Mirabells. It's a dog. He is an older dog about five years but he is great with live stock. Very well trained." Vaughn got up and dusted his pants off.

"What is the gift for?" Mark asked being the suspicious one.

"Mark be nice. And Shut up. I want the puppy dammit. I hated the fact we had to leave out dog with him." I frowned as I missed out dog. We couldn't take him with us and I was thankful because of the accident but I was worried for the torture 'he' could have done to him.

"Sorry Chelsea." Mark looked down like a beat dog himself.

"A friend asked me to get the little guy a good home because the farm there was closed down and he couldn't take care of him." Vaughn fixed his hat. "These girls are good lets go so you can get back up here with him."

I jumped off the haystack and nearly ran out the door. I couldn't wait I was getting a new dog. Another friend I could love and have and take care off. That would make my family eight now. Four chicken two cows, one dog and one Mark. I was so happy. Vaughn and Mark walked out of the barn lazily as neither was in a rush like me.

We got down to Mirabell's and Vaughn stepped in to the house with Mark and I right behind him. He kicked the snow off his boots. Julia and Mirabell were no where to be seen probably out shopping or visiting friends. No sooner had he got the snow off did we hear nails trotting across the hardwood floors and a dog come bolting from down the hall. Mark and I both looked to the dog and smiled.

We both fell in love as the dog ran over begging our attention. Vaughn Cleared his throat and the dog sat quickly ears up and tail wagging quickly. Mark looked to Vaughn like he had some kind of stranger super power while I just knelt down and started petting the dog already wanting to take him home.

"He was trained to heard cows and sheep. He is a smart dog and very good with animals. I had him heard my stock on to the boat as I tried to figure out what to do with him. Mirabell doesn't need a dog to heard her cows." Vaughn put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the door.

"She has you to bark and heard them" Mark chuckled "Mirabell's personal herding Dog."

"Mark be nice." I chuckled, only because it was true.

"I figured you would like a herding dog for when you got more animals." Vaughn narrowed his eyes watching Mark. "So he is all yours. Enjoy, take him home so he can get accustomed to your farm."

I got up with Mark's help and we left the dog in toe as we headed back to my house. As we walked we saw Sabrina outside her house and looked to us. She gave a shy wave and next thing I know Mark was giving me a pat on the back and running off to her and they were soon walking off together his arm around her shoulder. When did she and Mark become a couple was beyond me but if he was happy. We had no work to do and I had to plan for the next couple festivals they were not large parties but more personal for like couples and family.

I was going to make cookies for Vaughn and then plan an entire date out under the stars for just he two of us. I couldn't wait. I also had to plan out a new outfit because the clothes I ask Julia to order me came in last week. I had a few nice outfits she called date outfits for me because she knew Vaughn would like them. I would have to thank her again later. I had a lot to plan for and little time to get it done.

A week had passed and I saw little of Mark during that time as he was spending it with Sabrina. I was walking down to Mirabell's to make Cookies with Julia, because goddess knows she needs help. I entered the house and kicked my snowy shoes off and removed my coat. I heard Julia in the kitchen already complaining about making these cookies. As I walked through the door way to the kitchen I felt a hand grab my arm and a second wrap around my mouth. I was dragged in to the hall and spun around to find Vaughn had dragged me in to the hall.

"What are you doing?" I smiled and punched his shoulder a bit.

"Stealing you for five minutes before Julia gets you." Vaughn looked over my head and quickly walked down to his bed room pulling me with him.

"What's wrong?" I questioned very worried once we entered his room. I also saw Mirabell sitting on his bed. "Now I am confused."

"No worries dear. Julia wants to make cookies for Eliot and I do not think even a blessing from the goddess herself can make those cookies edible." Mirabell sighed.

"OK..." I knew she couldn't cook that was no surprise.

"We need to go out for dinner with her and Eliot to night after your cookies are made." Vaughn kept and ear to the door.

"Why?" I crossed my arms.

"So I can make and replace her cookies. Last time she made him something." Mirabell frowned deeply.

"He had food poisoning for a week." Vaughn sighed. "OK so bring up going out to eat at the Cafe or something while cooking so we can switch those death brick out."

"Death Bricks... OK for Elliot's sake he is to nice to die by her cooking." I chuckled and pushed passed Vaughn to go out and see Julia.

As planned we made cookies and I was effortlessly able to convince her to dinner with Eliot and Vaughn. Mirabell afford to clean out mess to shoo us out faster so she can fix the mess that was Julia's cookies. Julia walked holding Elliot's arm like she needed it to live while Vaughn and I just walked side by side. I was a bit jealous with out close Julia was with Eliot.

We got to the cafe and found a seat to enjoy our dinner while talking. Vaughn and I had to make sure at least an hour passed before we could even think of going home to give Mirabell enough time to clean cook and re-clean everything. We gave her plenty of time as a few hours passed with us laughing and eating. After dinner we sat over dessert laughing over different things before Julia waved her hand at me.

"Chels you have to give Vaughn your cookies tomorrow night." Julia was definably not one for being subtle.

"What do you mean?" I was a little confused by what she said.

"Chels every girl gives their boyfriends cookies on the 14th. But Vaughn won't be here remember. So you can give him his a few days early." Julia smiled before she saw Vaughn's face as he looked very angrily at her."Oh Eliot we should go." Julia tossed money to pay for them and all but ran from the cafe.

"Chelsea?" Vaughn was still frowning as he looked to me, he obviously saw the look of disappointment on my face. "Sorry."

"It isn't your fault, you have to work. That's important. I know I just kinda wished she didn't blurt that out." I sighed and shook my head. Honestly when I realized he wasn't going to be here I made him animal shaped chocolates.

"Let me walk you home." Vaughn got up and gave me a hand up from my chair and he paid for both our meals.

We left and walked through the cold winter night. We walked slowly as neither of us were in a big rush. When we saw my house the front light was on and the light in my window was dull. He must have been home waiting for me to come home before bed. I smiled and kept walking up to the house getting to the door. I turned and looked up to Vaughn as he smiled down to me he leaned down to kiss me and stopped to a noise that we both heard.

"AhhhhMMmm Aark!" A voice called out.

"Did you hear that?" I asked softly. "I sounded like a person."

"Mmm." He stood up and listened again and it sounded again like a girl crying. "I think it came from inside."

I turned and opened the door slowly and quietly a little scared. That was when I saw my brother on the couch with Sabrina. Her shirt was pulled up over her chest and Mark was sucking one one of her breasts while his hand was up her skirt. I gasped out stepping back making Vaughn grunt when I hit him. Mark and Sabrina both looked over and both turned scarlet red when they saw us. Vaughn and I were both frozen at what we just saw as they were frozen from being caught.


	14. Chapter 14

_So I was gonna put a huge argument between Chels and Mark but I couldn't do it and make it sound right so I went Bleh and through the idea out the window. And continued on. So here is Chelsea on the thanksgiving festival posted on thanksgiving day. YAY._

It was nearing sun down the day before the next holiday and I still had not seen Vaughn. I needed to go see him but after the huge fight I had with Mark the night before I didn't want to upset him further. Mark never left his room since after chores this morning and that worried me but I checked on him through out the day. I was going to miss Vaughn and I wouldn't be able to give him his chocolates till next week. I looked to the jar I put them in, each one was shaped like different animals. I sighed heavily and poked the jar before closing my eyes.

"Chelsea." I heard Mark's voice and I opened my eyes to see him.

"Yes Mark." I looked to my brother sitting up.

"I am sorry for last night." He looked down like a kicked puppy.

"It is OK. We were both very upset. I shouldn't have called you by that man's name." I looked down feeling bad that I called him after my father.

"How is your arm?" He walked over very upset and very concerned.

"Fine." I raised my arm showing the bandage. "And my head its just a bump, I have had worse from out fights when we were little."

"I still shouldn't have pushed you." he frowned deeply. "I was wrong."

"You didn't know I was going to trip over my own feet in to the tools" I smiled trying to make him feel better. "You know it was just an accident

"Yea..." he looked to the jar and back to me. "You not going to see Vaughn."

"I was going to give them to him next week." I poked the jar again. "It is no big deal."

"Chelsea. Please go see him. No reason you need to not before he leaves." Mark pushed the Jar closer to me.

"Are you sure?" I looked to him and he only nodded. "OK. Promise me you wont do anything stupid before I come back."

"I promise" he smiled softly and helped me up and put my coat on. "I will make dinner while your out."

I smiled and hugged my brother. Fight or no fight I still loved him and I would always forgive him for stupid things we fight over. I grabbed the Jar and left my house quickly nearly running down the hill. I slid across the path near Mirabell's as I came to a stop and went to the house knocking before stepping in. I looked around seeing no one around. I looked around the house seeing no signs of life and then went down the hall knocking on Vaughn's door. With a rustle and grunt the door opened and I saw him looking at me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as he opened his door more and stepped back. He was dressed except his hat vest, and boots.

"Dinner they left about five minutes ago." He sat on his bed. "Why you here?"

Well to give you this." I held up the Jar of chocolates for him and smiled. "You won't be here tomorrow."

"OH right!" He took the jar and looked in smirking "Very cute. Little animal chocolates."

"I figured it would be more travel friendly then cookies."I blushed and smiled.

"I like it a lot thanks" he put the jar in a small open back pack. "You just dropping that off or are you staying a bit?"

"Oh right." I removed my coat and placed it on a chair in the room "I wanted to spend a little time with you before you left."

Vaughn stood and quickly crossed the short distance between up and grabbed my wrist lifting my arm. I heard a growl come from his throat as he looked over the bandages on my arm. I took a deep breath and turned around slowly to look up to him. His eyes burned with rage like he was ready to kill someone for me being hurt. He looked to my eyes and that was all he needed to do to ask what happened.

"I tripped over my own feet and fell in to my tool box. My hoe cut my arm." I grabbed my arm rubbing it gently. "It doesn't hurt."

"Why did you trip?" Vaughn eyed me carefully.

"I stepped and tripped I am not very graceful. I never had been." I chuckled weakly.

"That's true." Vaughn agreed as he has seen me doing work. "As long as your OK."

Vaughn pulled me in to him wrapping his arms around me before stepping back to sit on his bed and pulling me to sit on his lap. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder relaxing. I enjoyed being held by him, he was always so warm and gentle at the same time. I felt his hand pull my chin up and his lips capture mine.

With in seconds of him kissing me I was laying on his bed with him over me. Our kiss was growing deeper I could feel his tongue running along my lip asking for entrance. I parted my lip and his tongue slipped in to dance around mine. His hands started to venture my body on on my hip sliding down my thigh the other on my stomach moving up. The moment his finger tips grazed my breast something in my head clicked and I quickly grabbed his hands making him pull back and break the kiss.

"Chelsea." his voice was husky and dry.

"Sorry Vaughn." I pushed him back gently and got up myself. "I should go."

I grabbed my coat and headed out of his room. I got to the front door when he grabbed my wrist stopping me. He looked upset that I cut him off but he also had the look of understanding in his eyes. He kissed me once more and next thing I know I felt him slide a ball of material in to my hand. He stepped back with a smile and opened the door for me.

"Good night." He spoke softly

"You too Vaughn." I stepped out and looked to what he handed me as I headed back home. He had put his white kerchief in to my hand. I looked to it as I waked. When mark came back he took his hat back and I moved my own bandana back to my head to hold my hair back.

I got in to my house and it smelled of warm bread and sauce. I smiled and saw Mark set the table and was finishing preparing dinner. I walked over and smiled as he made pasta and sauce with bread. I took my coat and hung it up before looking back to the kerchief and placed it on the counter. I sat down at the table as he placed everything down.

"It looks good." I smiled to Mark.

"Thanks" He served out the pasta and looked up "What was that you put on the counter.

"It's Vaughn's kerchief." I smiled. "Why?"

"Just curious. You didn't leave with it is all." Mark sat and started to eat.

We ate quietly and slowly enjoying the quiet and the company. Once finished he took the dishes and cleaned them up. We had little work due to the snow covered ground. So tomorrow was going to be a long and lonely day. I know Mark with disappear to go visit Sabrina after chores so it was gonna be me and the dog all day. It was OK I didn't mind. I got to share my gift with the one I wanted even if it was a day early. Mark and I both headed to bed shortly after the dishes were done.

The next day was just as I predicted the day before. We got up did our chores and then Mark vanished from the farm. I saw him and Sabrina walking back up the hill carrying a small basket. They stepped in and he dropped it off saying it was his gift from Sabrina for the holiday then they left to spend the day together. I sighed shook my head as they left. I was happy for them. I looked to our dog and patted his head.

"Let's go raid the woods. Maybe We can find Shea." I smiled grabbing my coat heading out of the house with the dog behind me. I grabbed my large basket and headed in to the woods. We were not their long when I was nearly tackled by our Islands favorite native. He was happy to see me from what I could gather from him hugging the life out of me.

"Hello Shea!"I spoke up quickly trying to make him put me down.

"Hello Chelsea and Dog!" Shea put me down and I was able to notice he was dressed in a few more furs and his feet were wrapped tightly in furs, leather cords wrapping around his legs to hold the fur on.

"You look warm." I chuckled and poked at the fur on his shoulder.

"Yes. Wada take Shea hunting for fur. We stay inside stay warm." Shea smiled.

"Yes very cold. You going fishing or hunting for dinner?" I smiled but I didn't see his spear.

"Wada and Shea have gift for Chelsea and Mark. " Shea smiled and moved as I noticed he had the back pack I gave him on his shoulder. He opened it and pulled out a large package. "Shea no remember when birthday is, Just remember in winter."

"Shea out Birthday is two weeks away. Hold on to it till then, OK " I smiled to him as he nodded and smiled.

"OK I wait two week then give Chelsea and Mark gift." He smiled brightly putting the package back in the bag. "You fish today?"

"No Just looking for herbs and anything that may be growing." Shea smiled.

"None grows good in winter." Shea frowned. "Wada and Shea stock up in fall for winter."

"Explains why I am not finding much." I chuckled "Shea lets go get some hot cocoa at my house."

Shea's eyes brightened up at the thought of cocoa. He followed me back home and was tumbling through the snow with my dog having fun till we reach the house. Once at the house I stepped in and they followed in. Removing unneeded layers I went in to the kitchen and made cocoa for us. We spent the day together talking. He told me of his hunting stories with Wada in very great detail. I loved Shea he was like a little brother to me as he was so naive and childlike. When it started to get dark. He got up and made his leave. He didn't like traveling home after dark as that's when it got bitter out and it was also when most animals that could be dangerous was out.

I watched him leave and disappear in to the woods. I shut the door and looked back seeing the kerchief on the counter. I walked over picking it up and sat down on my couch. I played with it and smiled contently. Even though Vaughn was not here, he left a little something behind for me for this special day. I relaxed and looked to the clock as it said it was 8pm. I yawned and soon drifted off to sleep. I never heard Mark come home that night.


	15. Chapter 15

_Just before the starry night festival! MARRY CHRISTMAS, and HAPPY WHAT EVER ELSE WONT OFFEND YOU! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter I was waiting to post it up in time for Christmas Eve but I figured if you have a family like mine you have no life of your own from the 23-26. So I posted you all a nice little gift at the end please Enjoy R&R!_

The week between the two festivals flew by and next thing I knew it was the morning the day before the Stary Night Festival. The day did not start off very well as I started off the day extremely late Three hours late to be exact.

I got up and stretched out before shuffling down the hall and knocking on Mark's door before stepping in to his room. Looking to his bed and saw it was unused. I then frowned and walked to the kitchen and looked to the clock and saw it was almost nine in the morning. Almost in full panic I rushed to grab my shoes and jacket to get the few chores done.

I rushed out of the house trudging through the slowly building snow. I frowned and already couldn't wait till spring. When I got to the Barn and pushed open the door and saw Mark inside talking sweetly to a cow as he brushed it. I smiled and hummed before walking over to him and cleared my throat startling him.

"huh? Oh hey." He smiled to her.

"Why didn't you wake me" I was curious because I was really worried for him.

"You looked so tired. So I let you sleep " Mark looked back patting the cows flank before walking over.

"But you were left to do all the morning chores." I frowned slightly.

"And your point?." Mark poked me in the forehead. "You are to obsessed with work. It's not healthy."

"You saying I work to much?" I swatted his hand away.

"Yes, you and I split the work evenly on mom's farm, but here your doing both our shares and more before I can even keep up." Mark chuckled "The farm isn't going any where, the people won't like you less for not working so hard."

"I know I just was trying to have little contact with them so they wouldn't find out I was a girl. And I built up stamina so I cannot help but wanna work harder." I smiled to him, it was the one thing we both got from our mother, our desire to work.

"I know." he messed with my hair. "Lets go get breakfast, or lunch or Brunch what ever it is call right now." Mark smiled "I am starving."

"OK My treat cause you did all the work." I smiled and walked a head. "Cafe sound OK? Or do you want me to make something?"

"Cafe, they have the most awesome waffles ever." Mark smiled dreaming of his soon to be waffles.

"OK Pavlov let's go" I chuckled as we walked across the field to leave the farm.

Mark laughed as he walked with him out of the farm and down the hill and to the next island where the Cafe was. It was cold and we did not see anyone walking around which was not to odd but the islands seemed dead. We entered the Cafe we heard their small radio playing and saw a few others in there all huddled around bowls of hot porridge, and cereal. Mark and I found a seat and joined each ordered our own hot brunch. We had little to talk about but it was OK we were enjoying our brunch. A little bit later as we ate it started to snow. It was a nice sight to see until we heard the music stop and a new person speak up.

"We interrupt you music for this emergency announcement. The massive storm and blizzard that was thought to stay at sea has turned its self to the New Islands that have been recently settled. We recommend all islanders seek shelter and prepare for a rough storm. It is expected to last the night, with heavy snow and strong gusts of wind. Any and all animals should be brought indoors along with any thing not tied down. Again a massive storm is heading to the New Islands. This has been and Emergency Broadcast."

Everyone looked over to the radio as the person spoke before they all quickly stood and paid for their meals heading out just as quick..Mark and I both finished our food quick and paid heading back out. We could see the snow picking up the closer we got to the other Island. I looked to Mark and saw he was watching the sky with a frown. I sighed and elbowed him lightly making him look down to me.

"Why don't you go spend the night with Sabrina. This will be her first bad storm on the Island." I smiled to him.

"What about you?" He asked wearily not wanting to leave me alone.

"I got the dog for company. I will be fine." I smiled and pushed him in to the direction of Sabrina's house.

"Thanks Chels." Mark smiled to me and went off to go keep Sabrina company in during the storm.

I went up to my house as the snow got heavier and made it extremely hard for me to see my barn from my own home. I stepped to the side of my house to lug in a few bundle of wood before the snow got to bad and I could not go out for it. On my last trip to get wood, I filled my arms and turned to go in only to stop seeing a tall figure at my door. I stepped closer to them frowning.

"Hey!" I called out to the person and they turned to face me. "Who are you?"

"Chelsea?" The person called pulling their hood showing it was Vaughn in his heavy woolen cloak.

"VAUGHN!" I cheered out before running closer to him arms full of wood. "Why are you here?"

"Lets talk inside where its warm." He smiled taking the bundle from me and let me walk in a head of him.

We walked in and I shut the door behind him. I took my coat off and my boots before taking the wood from him and piling it next to the fire. I placed a dry log on the fire to keep it going. I glanced back to Vaughn as he removed his black cloak hanging it up along with his hat. He kicked his boot off and went to the couch sitting down. I stepped over and joined him on the couch only to have him pull me close.

"So why are you hear?" I smiled very happy he was here with me.

"Well the last week of the year the people I work for shut down. I asked to leave a day early to get back here in time for tomorrow." Vaughn smiles and relaxes with me resting against him. "And with this storm I may not have got here till much much later."

"I am glad you did." I looked up to him. "The storm is supposed to get worse."

"Yes it is. That is why I came up here." Vaughn smirked devilishly. "You are afraid of storms. And I saw your brother going to Sabrina's. Thought you might like company."

"I like the company very much." I smiled and snuggled close watching the fire.

We cuddled a few minutes watching the fire before the Little power to the house went out. I shot up quickly and looked around as if expecting someone to have just flipped the switch. Electricity was still new to the island with the windmills added in the fall time. I rushed to the window opening the curtains looking out to see the town was out too. Vaughn came up behind me and looked out and frowned.

"We best stay in this room to keep warm." He sighed as there was no way he was leaving, even if he wanted to.

"I will go get a few blankets and pillows then. "I Smiled and walked out of the room down the hall to my room hand on the wall to keep my place.

I pulled my spar blanket from the foot of my bed and placed it on the floor so I could pull my regular blanket off. I pulled it back and leaned over to pull it back from the foot of the beg with a gentle tug.. I did not get to finish pulling the blanket off when I felt warm arms wrap around me. I was surrounded by the smell of warm oat and musk the only thing that I knew Vaughn to smell like.

I felt his lips press to the back of my neck and I only giggled. I slowly spun around and saw his Amethyst eyes glowing through the darkness. Placing my arms on his shoulder I leaned back slightly, his hands resting on my hips. I gave my lips a dab with my tongue as they felt rather dry before I looked up to him as calmly as possible.

"You are in my bed room." I spoke softly

"Yes, I am." His voice purred.

"May I ask why?" I grinned though I knew he could hardly see me.

He answered with a kiss to my lips. His kiss felt so warm and so full of want that I melted. He dropped slightly and lifted him up with his strong arms before laying me back on my bed. My hands moved down his chest and I realized he had removed his vest and had his shirt open, I could feel the skin over his muscles. His hand explored up my body find its way under my shirt over my heated flesh. His calloused fingers felt rough but so very nice at the same time and before I knew it they had found my chest, under all my clothing.

Unlike the last time I didn't stop his hands I let them explore as he let my own. I soon pushed his shirt off his shoulders, our heated kiss breaking only to remove his shirt then my own as we though all caution to the wind. He slipped up on to the bed more and moved right between my legs resting his hips to mine. My hands slipped around his back gripping to not let him leave as I had never felt such a thing in my past, he dropped his head to the side of my neck nipping before he whispered softly.

"Chelsea, tell me to stop." He purred deeply. "or I may not later"

"Vaughn," I whined softly. "Don't stop, please."

The moment I he heard the words he did not stop his actions. I felt his hands roaming my body once more till they found and the waist of my pants and opened them. Our lips locked and everything seemed to blur as the next thing my mind remembered was him pulling back to remove my pants as his had already seamed to have vanished off his body.

I had never felt so wanting in my life and it was quickly satisfied when he moved himself back over me burying his teeth to the other side of my neck. I heard a growl and his arm around my wait pull me tight to him before sparks filled my eyes. I felt him push in to me and I couldn't move or make a noise as the feeling was beyond that of bliss. I soon found my voice as I let it sing out in soft tones that matched the rhythm of his hips.

I wrapped my arms around him as he found my lips once more. My nail started to scratch and claw at his back. His hips moved like a powerful piston moving in a way I never could expect him to move. My legs wrapped around him and soon everything in the outside world didn't matter, only what was in my room at that time. The only thing that mattered was the feeling of pure burning passion shared between us.

He pulled back from the kissed as he started to grunt slightly with his thrusts. The noises that came from my own throat grew louder as I felt a burn in my stomach that felt to good to wish away. He moved faster and the burn grew hotter and hotter till it finally engulfed my entire body. My nailed clawed his back leaving deep scratches as my whole body reacted to such a pure burst of pleasure that I cried out wanting more. Vaughn stopped moving his hips as a he himself let out a sort of roar that filled my room along with my own voice, like perfect harmony.

He dropped back, arms holding him up before he pulled away from me to lay behind me on the bed. My body felt hot, but I felt empty inside. I laid panting for breath as he laid beside me catching his own. I looked to him and gave a gentle smile as I could feel his eyes on me. Her put his arm around me pulling me close to him like he was afraid I would. A moment passed and he kissed the side of my head and left the bed. I only whined watching his dark silhouette leave my room but not dressing.

A few rustles came from the living room before he came back and climbed back in to bed with me and pulling the blanket up over our nude bodies. I felt him pull me close once more and nuzzle the back of my neck as he hummed softly like a purr. I smiled and closed my eyes feeling all the energy leave my body.

"Chelsea?" Vaughn's voice was but a whisper.

"Mmm?" I could barely keep a wake as I tried to hear him speak.

"Chelsea, will you..." His voice ended as I fell asleep unable to stay awake any longer.


	16. Chapter 16

_AAHH NEW YEARS AHHH now the fun stuff get to start BwAHAHAHAHAHA... OK now that my evil laughter is over I am going to start the next chapter it should be OK especially after what I gave you last chapter. Teehee. And thanks to those who reviewed, followed and faved the story over the past year. As always R&R!_

The next day when Vaughn and I woke we were greeted with a very upset Mark. He gave us both an earful especially me after Vaughn left for the day to help. That night Vaughn came back over and we sat outside on my front stoop looking to the beautiful clear night. We both agreed we don't understand this night as it was freezing cold and the stars looked like they did every other night. We went inside to warm and enjoy the rest of the night together before he left to home when Mark returned home.

Four day after that it was Mark and I's birthday. We both turned 19. We both woke to a pounding on our front door. When we answered it we saw half the town outside our house each holding gifts and other food. Letting them in we dressed and found they planned to celebrate with us all day. Vaughn and Julia came late as they did our chores for us which was so nice of them. We both got gifts like books, new tools for the farm. Julia gave use a chicken egg saying we can hatch it or eat it. Mark opted to eat it but I shooed him away and put it some place warm so it can hatch.

Our birthday was awesome and we had a lot of fun right till every one left. Once the last of the guest left we got a late straggler from the woods. Shea had come but waited for everyone to leave before showing as he was not comfortable with many of the islanders. Shea gave each of us a gift, Mark a warn fur lined leather hat and gloves for the winter and he gave me a fur cloak. We thanked him and spent some time with him before he left to go home before Wadda would come looking for him.

A few days after our birthday was finally New Year's Eve and Mark vanished from the farm for the day after morning chores. I sat at home reading a book with a dog in my lap waiting for Vaughn to come visit after he finished his own chores. I would have helped him but if I went to Julia would make it take longer so I didn't go down. It was around mid day when I heard a knock on my door. I got up and answered it only to get a face full of snow and a laughing Vaughn.

"YOU jerk!" I quickly stepped in to my boots and pulled my coat on. "I will get you for that!"

I ran out in to the snow pulling a pair of gloves on before zipping up my coat. I got hit with another snow ball from the side and saw Julia and Elliot. I scooped up snow and threw it back at her only to miss and hit Elliot. He fell back in to the snow before he joined in. Mark and Sabrina came up seeing the snow ball fight only to rush up and join us. We moved to the field and continued the mass attack on each other till we were all finally out of breath and the sun was now behind the tree.

"Stop! Stop No more!" I heard Julia cry out laughing.

"Yea lets go inside and get warmed up!" I called out "Mark, Vaughn can you grab some fire wood when you come in."

"Sure." they both mumbled as everyone else went in side to removes the wet clothes.

Elliot went to the fire to stoke it up while Sabrina and I worked on making Cocoa. Julia went to get a few blankets. Vaughn and Mark came in with wood dropping it by the hearth of the fire place to dry off before we burned it. Cocoa was soon finished and passed out while every one sat on the couch and chairs cuddling to keep warm.

"That was fun"Julia smiled. " I have not had a snow ball fight since I was like 10."

"I know what you mean." I smiled brightly. "last one I had was with Mark before mom passed."

"Yea those were fun times." Mark smiled brightly.

"I never had a snowball fight before:" Sabrina spoke softly as everyone looked to her like she was crazy. "I didn't have many friends and father didn't let me participate. He said I would get hurt."

"Understandable people can play too rough." Elliot fixed his glasses to his face. "Like before we, well crashed here Natalie and I used to play with other kids and many time she caused them to go home crying."

"Sounds like Nat" I mumbled as I curled up more in to Vaughn to keep warm.

We all chatted and laughed as the sun set and night took over. Mark and I made food and snacks for every one. The six of us stayed together having a little new years party. When midnight came we all laughed and cheered the new year in. None of us slept we didn't want to at least not yet. We were enjoying each other company to much to do that.

"Hey I have to go today. My boats just after Dawn." Vaughn got up looking to the clock seeing it was about five in the morn. "Sorry."

"Aw no fun" I whined.

"Yea I wont be back for a few weeks. My other Islands are much larger in business then here so to make up the week I am going to spend the next few away. I will return by mid spring." Vaughn smiled.

"Lets all go see Vaughn Off" Julia cheered and stood up dragging Elliot up to go with Him.

"Yea!" I smiled and got up too.

Mark and Sabrina joined in with us as well. We all put our coat on and boots heading out in to the cold air outside. We shuffled down the path to Mirabells with Vaughn as he went in grabbing his bags. When he came back we cheer like a bunch of Goofy kids, which we were, then went to the docks. We got there and saw we were not the only people there. A few other couples in town sat on the beach waiting for sun rise. We saw the boat pull in to dock before the saw started to rise. It was a beautiful sight to see. The golden red sun climbed in to the sky burning away clouds slowly.

"Happy New Year Vaughn." I smiled to him and he smiled back giving me a kiss.

"Same to you Chelsea. I will see you in a few weeks." He smiled and pulled his hat off plopping it on to my head as he walked on to the boat. "Don't lose that hat!"

"I promise I won't!" I cheer grabbing the top so it didn't fly away. The boat pulled away from the dock shortly after and I stayed till it was but a speck In the distance. "Come back soon."

I went back home with Mark and Sabrina only stopping at her house. We said goodbye as Mark and I trudged up to our home. We walked right by the house to the Barn and fed the cows brushed and milked them. Once we finished that we dropped the jugs off in the bin and went back inside our house before we each sluggishly stumbled to our room and to our bed to sleep. We were both tired and it finally caught up with us. I am sure Sabrina, Julia and Elliot felt the same.

We woke up later that day near noon and went about our day. We saw the snow as melting quickly and some grass was peaking out through the low spots. We couldn't do much today because everything would be muddy and still frozen. We went down to the beach and sat on the docks enjoying the warming weather while we fished. We were soon joined by Denny and Lanna with their fishing poles. It was all and all a very uneventful day before we went home, shipped our fish, had dinner, and went to bed.

The next day was a bit more productive as most of the snow on the field was gone. Mark and I plowed the field out and planted the seeds for the spring. We were growing cucumbers, potatoes, and Turnips. We also planted a a bed of wild flowers because we knew our mom liked them when she was alive. Are day took a while as it was a new start to a new year and like every spring on mom's farm the first few days was a lot of work.

When evening neared Mark ran off to go for dinner with Sabrina while I took Vaughn's hat and went to the Cafe for my own dinner. I walked in and smiled when Julia and Mira bell waved me over. I joined them and Julia snagged the hat off my head putting it on her own.

"SO guess what tomorrow is!" Julia cheered playing with the large hat.

"Um the third?" I was curious.

"It is Vaughn Birthday. Because he isn't able to be here for his birthdays we plan for the day he gets back. A late birthday party, and gift!" Mirabell smiled lightly.

"Oh Really! Do you need help?" I smiled to them both.

"Well we are going to make his favorite for diner but we would like for you to keep him busy for the day till we get the party set up." Julia smiled devilishly "We are inviting the town. Last year it was just us three."

"I will be glad to do that." I smiled brightly.

"Great." Mirabell smiles.

"Now Gimme that back!" I snatched the Hat back and made my order for dinner. "So do you know when he will be back?"

"About Three weeks. He gives us a call before he comes so we know." Mirabell smiled.

Julia, Mirabell,and I chatted a bit more as we ate. We enjoyed our short chat while we had dinner together but we sadly had to end it. It was now dark and we had to head home. After a short goodbye we went out own ways. I all but ran home as I was excited about the upcoming party and I knew Mark was going to be excited too.

I got to our house seeing the lights on meaning Mark must have been home. I quickly opened the door rushing in and cheerfully called for Mark. What I saw was not something I had ever expected to see. Mark was on the floor in the kitchen with a darkening black eye a bloody nose and a fat lip. He was shaking and holding himself before he opened his eyes to look at me.

"Run.." He gasped out leaving me in total shock.

"Mark?" I back up out the door only to stop when my back hit something. I slowly started to turn and look before both my wrists were grabbed and roughly pulled back and over my head. I screamed and started to kick as the person who had me pushed be back in to the house. I then heard the door shut and I was thrown to the floor.

"Hello, Chelsea." The voice of the person spoke darkly. Quickly I turned and saw him. Saw the man that still haunted my nightmares. I quickly scrambled back till I was next to Mark both of us on the floor.

"Father..."


	17. Chapter 17

_DUN DUN DUN Next chapter! Loving the reviews Sprite you make me smiles still with your goofiness. Thank you to those who still read, those who favored the story and those who are following the story. We have got to the good part in the story now lets see if I can keep it going!_

"Father..."

"You remember me. I am flattered." The man spoke darkly. He narrowed his eyes and moved closer before kneeling down in front of me making me cower. "You are a very hard person to find."

"Because we... didn't want to be found..." Mark rasp out which earned a back hand to the face making his head slam to the floor once more before that same hand grabbed my face tightly and squeezed.

"Because of you, your mother's farm died with her dreams, and Tanaka's. Because of you I was on the street. I put a roof over your head and clothes on your back when you were growing up. And you repay me by letting her farm crumble." He spat at me.

"You did that yourself. Mark and I struggled to keep money coming in, but you took and spent it all at the bar." I pulled away, "You made her Farm Crumble!" I spat back at him not letting him over power me like he did when I was younger.

"You little bitch." He pulled back and back handed me knocking me down. "You know nothing. You do not know what you speak. You will be punished!"

He stood up and grabbed me by my hair dragging me across the floor to my tool chest before pulling it open. He reached in pulling the tools out throwing them across the room, scaring our dog. Once the chest was open he lift me and dropped me in to it before shutting the lid and latching it shut. I screamed and kicked trying to get away and then trying to escape the box. It was a tight fit but I still fit. I Shifted and cried till I finally relaxed inside sobbing. The chest was not air tight with a few knot holes in it and for that I was thankful.

"Let her out of there!" I heard Mark yell.

"Make me you little punk!" the bastard spoke. "I am her father, she needs to be punished. Same as you."

I heard a few loud noises and thumping around the chest before I heard a louder thud then everything went quiet. I heard a few noises then a door open and close. I shook in fear that my brother was severely hurt and I was unable to help him. The next thing I know I hear a few knocks outside the chest then that mans voice.

"In the morning we are doing some work. Starting with picking up from the old times.."His voice was malicious. "And you will be staying in there all night so get comfortable."

As he said I was in the chest all night and my brother where ever he was put never came to me. I curled in to a small ball crying with my eyes closed. I got little sleep while stuffed in the small area. In the morning I was woken up when the chest was unlatched and flipped to its side tumbling me out of it. I look back to see my father standing over me. He dropped down grabbing my arms holding me to the floor before leaning down whispering.

"Just like old times. And you look even more like her. Do you still scream?" His voice was cold and brought up memories of old were he would beat me till I screamed, or he would do other things. "Your brother has a lot of work to do now lets go."

He got off me and dragged me up to my feet before walking to the closet pulling the door open. Mark was sitting at the bottom looking like he was beaten down. My father reached and pulled him out throwing my brother behind him before I was then tossed in to the closet and the door locked behind me. Mark had got back to his feet and moved to attack my father again only to have my father knee him in the stomach then punch him to the floor.

"You little bastard. You have chores. I am giving you an hour to get them done. If your not back at the end of the hour and done, you sister will answer for ever minute two fold."He kicked my brother I heard the contacts. "Now move tick tock."

"You asshole." I heard my brother as he gasped for air lucky for him chores today were just milking the cows and collect eggs because we had no seeds yet. I heard some scuffling outside the door before the door to the house finally opened and closed.

The nightmare had started all over again and I don't know if I am going to be able to deal this time. I made a home here and he is gong to take it away from me, this man is going to chase me from my new friends and family. I was alone in the closet with that man waiting for the very second my brother was late coming back from working.

I was alone in the closet for a long while not sure exactly how long. All I knew was that I heard the door open and close again signaling my brother was back from work. I heard a few clunking noises, they sounded like our milking buckets and egg basket. I heard my father grumble about my brother being back.

"You are early." I heard my father snap. "Twenty minutes so."

"Yea now let my sister out of the closet." Mark spoke back tiredly.

"Fair enough." My father's foot steps thumped closer with my brother's right behind.

The door opened to the closet and I looked up from the floor seeing both of them. My Father reached in and pulled me out of the room throwing me across the way before grabbing my brother and forcing him in to the closet. He shut and locked it once more. HE turned and looked to my as my brother started to pound on the door yelling through it.

"I was back before the hour! Do not hurt her!" Mark screamed

"I said back at the hour not before nor after. Twenty minutes early means your sister gets it for forty." His voice was malicious as he came closer to me.

I scurried to my feet to run away and gt away from him. He grabbed at me only to miss the first time. He took pursuit quickly as he chased me through the house. I headed to the door to escape but I was not fast enough. I pulled the door and he slammed it closed stopping my escape. He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me away from the door and over to his couch, throwing me on to it. I looked up to him as he moved over and pinned me down before I could even get up.

"Get off me!" I kicked and struggled to get away from him with little success.

"Shut up, slut." He slapped me across the face. "Though please struggle more, the more you struggle the longer I will make this. Or I can do worse to your brother then I have."

I felt his hand grab my chest and squeezed roughly as I bit my lip stopping my struggles. He worked his pants up, I know he did and I never had to look down to know. The next I felt was his free hand grabbing mine and sliding it down the front of his opened pants and forced my hand to wrap around him. I closed my eyes as tears slide from my eyes, this was going to be the same torture as before and this time was going to be worse I could tell.

"Good girl, do not doing anything stupid and this will be enjoyable for both of us." He spoke like he cared.

"I highly doubt that." I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Oh come now." He grinned as he slide his hand from mine to his my pants and undid them. "I am sure you will. Your mother did when I touched her like this."

"I am not her! I am her daughter, YOUR DAUGHTER!" I Screamed out to prove my point.

"You are not my daughter your a whores child." He snapped back his hand crushing my breast with anger. "Now I will show you your place."

His hand slide In to my pants and I felt his fingers touching places I only ever allowed Vaughn to touch. He smiled darkly and curled his fingers pushing them in to me making me squirm and cry for him to pull away. He pushed hard and stopped and narrowed his eyes to me before pulling his hand back quickly.

"You whore! You filthy whore! Who did you sleep with? Your brother? Or some dirty man from the island?" He slapped me not letting me answer nor caring for the answer.

He was angry, furious unlike I had ever seen before. He grabbed and pulled my pants from my body and legs. He removed my hand from him and pulled himself from the confines of his pants. He slapped me once more making me yelp once more. He pushed my shirt up over my chest and glared over my bare body. He was going far beyond what he ever had in the past.

"You are a whore like her and I will treat you how a whore should be." Those were his last words before he had his way with me and touched me in way no father should. He touched me in way I only ever let Vaughn.


	18. Chapter 18

_So I have spent nearly the entire week in bed sick with fever and sore throat I had no ambition to do anything because of it. Most of the sick is gone still got a sore throat and a stuffed nose but I can function once more. Thanks to sprite for your comments as usual it makes me happy to see at least one person enjoying my story._

The torture had returned from my past but now it has returned ten fold. I pray to the goddess of the land begging for the answers of what I could have done to deserve such treatment. As much as I cried out and begged I never once got an answer or reason other then I was unfortunate to have this man as my father.

My father took his sweet time to finish his torture on me. Once he pulled away from me I was nothing but a crying pile on the couch. He grabbed me by the hair pulled me off and dragged me to the kitchen throwing me to the floor. He still had the look of rage on his face as he glared down at me.

"Clean up that mess, tramp. When you are done, you can make dinner. If it's not done I will break your brother like I did before. Now go." He growled as he left the room to go to the bathroom.

I pulled my clothes together and shook on the floor as I crawled to the sink pulling open the cabinet for the cleaning supplied I stored under it. I was hurting all over and I couldn't stop myself from crying but I had to do as he said. I knew he would hurt Mark and me a lot more if I didn't. I dragged myself up and filled a small bucket then staggered to the couch to clean the mess that man created. I scrubbed the pillows and cushions till they looked clear of what happened. I got up slowly going back to the kitchen to empty my bucket and clean it out before storing it away.

My next chore was dinner. I had to make something for that man to eat. I opened my fridge and pulled out a fish Mark had caught the other day. I quickly fried it up with some dried herbs and a few vegetables we still had from last year. I finished it quickly and placed it out for him along with some bread. Once I was sure it was done I quickly moved across the kitchen to the closet.

"Mark..."I cried softly.

"Chels, are you OK?" Mark quickly spoke he was right on the other side of the door

"For now..."I whined "It is worse then last time."

"Escape now. Run" Mark murmured again the door.

"I can't. He will hurt you." I frowned and whispered to him fear of my father coming out of the shower soon.

"I can stand up for myself now. You need to get help help." Mark's voice was stern. "Go now."

"Mark I can't leave you." I was near crying till I heard the door down the hall rattle. I froze and turned to watch.

The door opened up and my father walked out calmly. He looked to me and narrowed his eyes as he passed by as though he knew I would never leave. He walked to the kitchen seeing the food. He sat at the table and started to eat dinner till he was full. Once he was he stood up and moved to the couch to watch TV leaving the rest for me to clean up. I scampered out from the hall and cleaned up what was left by saving what was edible to another plate then tossing the rest before washing that plate. I ate less then half of what was left to save the rest for Mark when we could both be out once more. Once I finished I sat back against the closet.

This was the routine for the four day except the torture I endured changed as did what my brother dealt with. It was on this fourth day we finally got a visitor from the village cause we have been absent. Our visitor was Julia and I feared for her safety with my father. My father narrowed his eyes hearing the knocking and sent me to open the door while he moved to stand out of the view. I opened the door and saw Julia and smiled to her, she was a great sight for severely sore eyes.

"Hey where have you two been. The town thinks you both died." Julia smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"We have been dealing with being sick. We both caught a bad cold." I smiled weakly to her as I rolled my eyes to the side to where my father was. Julia looked to me like something was wrong and she didn't get it.

"OK well if you two need anything just send mom and I a shout." She smiled happily.

"Will do." I smiled to her. "If your cousin calls tell them Mark and I send out best wishes."

"OK..." Julia frowned slightly as I never called Vaughn by anything but her cousin. "OH, he is returning next week. They officially dropped his Forget-me-not Valley stop so he gets to come back quicker. Well get better soon, I will come back in couple days to check up make sure you are still alive."

"Thanks Julia see you then." I smiled to her as she left before I shut the door and looked to my father. He narrowed his eyes and back handed me.

"How dare you invite her back?" He growled.

"She is a friend." I cried taking my cheek in my hand.

"Go to your room now. I will be there later." He hissed making me run down to my room and hide. He had boarded my window so I could not open it more then 6 inches for a breeze and a bolt lock was placed on the outside my door..

I hid in my room for the rest of my day fearing he would come in and hurt me once more but I lucked out and he did not come for the rest of the day. He id how ever call me to make dinner which I did quickly and left him to eat. My brother was in his own room only allowed out to do the farm work before he had to return. My father actually let him go to town to get seeds and my father gave him less then thirty minutes to run down get them and return. We both suffered from little to no food everyday and working in the farm and in the house to support my father as he again started to take all our funds and waste them on what we do not know.

A few days passed and Julia had returned as she said to check up on us. She came to the door and knocked again. This time my father had my brother answer it. I watched her walk away and rapped the glass quickly to get her attention as she started to leave. I even hissed at her through the slightly opened window only to have her no notice and leave. I dropped to my knees as we would have to wait another three days at least, because that was when Vaughn was to show up back in town.

**three days later, Down at the beach.**

Vaughn stepped off this boat with a very sour look on his face as. He walked down the dock and was quickly greeted by Julia and Mirabell. They walked with him back to Mirabell's home as he kept quiet and angered. It wasn't until Julia finally spoke up to break his mood slightly.

"Why do angry? Though you be happy back on the island to see Chelsea." Julia smiled.

"I am happy but I may have done something a while back that could have been very bad" he stalked through the house going to his room quickly to put his bags down and get a few things.

"Such as?" Julia asked curiously.

"Mark and Chelsea are from Forget-me-not Valley." Vaughn seethed lifting his strongest bull rope. "And Their mother was a farmer there who was friends with the old man Tanaka I have told you about."

"And your point?" Julia was not the quickest girl around but she could figure things our.

"I told Tanaka of a young farm girl, who washed up on the island from a boat accident." He fixed the rope to his belt along with a large hunting knife.

"You think her father found out?" Julia was worried as she remembered her visits up there.

"Yes, I stopped by the Valley to see Tanaka one last time and he said That their father left the Valley about three weeks ago. Just when I went on my winter Vacation." Vaughn stomped to his door. "Go get Denny, Natalie and meet me up at the farm. If he is here, we need to help them and be quick before he hurts Chelsea worse then what he did in the Valley."


	19. Chapter 19

_HEY thanks for the reviews and thanks for helping me get better! I swear I was fine and out of no where I was slapped in the face with a throat infection, post nasal Drip, and a bouncing fever. From health to death like a switch. But I am better now and I am back to my old self and able to function once more. Now the last chapter was kinda rushed out because I wanted to put something out for y'all to read and I hate chapters that are posted a nothing more then an author note.( I HATE THOSE SO MUCH,) It gets your hopes up and its just a letter from the Author saying they will post soon. Its like why must you do that I got excited and then crushed. Anyways now that I am better time for an ass kicking, cowboy style! On with the show_

I do now know what set my father off but I do know it was something that really agitated him or something that really interested him. He was getting more and more cruel with what he was doing even down to the point of openly doing things to me while my brother was around.

The day before he held me on the couch between his leg and had me remove my shirt but leave my overalls on. He slipped his hands in to the overalls one grabbing and molesting my chest the other down between my legs. My brother walked in from his outside work and saw us on the couch 'watching TV' as my father claimed. I brother narrowed his eyes watching us a moment as one could see the gears in his head moving as though planning to do something. My father saw him watching and next thing I know I was being stripped of my overall while my father grinned to my brother. My brother only growled and stormed away to finish his work. Later that night my father made sure neither of us slept as he tied me down to my bed, on my stomach, naked. He raped me once more and then once he was finished, he pulled his belt up and beat me across the back with it till the early hours.

Today he was being overly cruel as he left me on the bed tied down and made my brother finish his work quickly. I heard my door open and I turned to see my father shoving my brother in to my room. My brother saw me and quickly rushed over and grabbed my arm. I could see the pain in his eyes of having to see me like this.

"Chels are you OK?" Mark spoke quickly.

"Yes..." I muttered back.

"Bastard son, don't ignore me." my father kicked him in the head to get his attention. "Get up and move over there."

"You bastard..." My brother muttered as he moved to where he as told.

"I know you love your sister and would so anything to protect her. And she relies on you to do that." My father grinned darkly. "Now lets see how far you will go. Fuck her."

"What?" Mark barked back looking horrified. I was speechless.

"You heard me, Strip down and mount her like a dog does a bitch." My father pulled his belt out and slammed it down across my back. I screamed out hoarsely biting my pillow as tears came once more. "Or she will get this all day and night for three days."

"You wouldn't! You can't!" Mark snapped out quickly stepped to my father to stop him.

My father swung his belt and caught Mark across the face with it slicing his cheek open before back handing him to the floor. My brother was strong but my father was more so. My brother moved to get up off the floor only to be kicked in the side and knocked back down. My father watched him waiting for another attempt to get up from my brother.

"Do it or I will beat her till she can't scream any more, and then more" My father hissed before moving to slam the belt down on my brother and didn't stop. "Or I can do this."

"MARK!" I cried out pulling at the ties my father used. "Please Stop! Don't Hit him! STOP!"

"I will when he does what he is told!" My father growled and hit me once more with the belt.

"MARK, Please! Just do what he says!" I cried out hearing the cracking of the belt louder and louder as my brothers cries got louder and louder. My father stopped and looked to me with an approving grin on his face.

"Well boy? You going to listen/" My father looked down to him as he stepped over to me his hand sliding between my legs. "Beg for him like I make you do for me"

"...Chelsea..." He was on his hands and knees looking to me on the bed. He turned his gaze to father and glared daggers at him. "...Don't..."

"Please Mark." I whined feeling my fathers fingers inside me again. I could barely speak as the words my father wanted me to say were so wrong. "Please Mark... I...i...I want...you... you... inside me..."

"Good girl." My father praised, before looking back to my brother. "See she wants you so get up and give her what she wants. Or should I tie you up and beat her and you till you beg to be on her?"

Mark looked down defeated as he removed his hat then his coat. He stood slowly his hands removing the clips of his overalls as he kicked his boots off. He didn't want to do this I know he didn't As I didn't want him to do it either but if we didn't more pain would come. He was out of his pants when the front door was slammed on. My father growled and ignored it figuring if no one answered the person would leave. The door was slammed on once more.

" You better be fully stripped when I get back and ready to go when I get back." My father left the room shutting the door and turning the dead bolt.

"Chelsea, I don't wanna hurt you." Mark whispered softly.

"I know." I whimpered softly. "We will escape again."

He stepped over and took my hands in his with his other hand on my shoulder. We sat like that a moment with our eyes closed praying for something good to finally happen. What we didn't know was our prayers were about to be answered very quickly. He heard a loud bang and cracking out side the room. It sounded like our front door was knocked down. Mark sprang up and rushed to the door. Listening. He heard a few shouts and his eyes went wide. He bolted across the room pulling his pants on quickly and quickly rushed back to me and untied my wrists and ankles. I didn't have a chance to ask what was going on when he wrapped a sheet around me quickly and pulled me as far from the door as he could.

**Other side of the door (Vaughn's Po.)**

I stalked up the path having left Mirabell's place as I had a goal in my mind. I was quickly joined by Denny, Lanna, Natalie, Elliot, Sabrina, and Julia. I had my rope secured to my belt ready to take this guy our. We walked over the hill and saw the Farm and it looked to be barely alive compared to last year. I stepped up to the door and pounded on it loudly then waited. I was greeted with nothing so I pounded once more then waited. The door was then opened. I saw and older man that looked nothing like Chelsea or her brother and I didn't like him one bit.

"Where is Chelsea and Mark?" I spoke stern and quick

"Who?" the Man looked to me like he was not impressed.

"Chelsea and Mark, the two that OWN this farm." Julia barked from behind me.

"Oh those two kids. They do not own this farm. I do." the man narrowed his eyes. "I am going to ask you leave my property.

"Where are they?" I stepped up in to the mans space pushing him in to the house.

"Not here." He snubbed. What he doesn't know I hate lairs and he was a huge one.

"Really?" I questioned looking down to him slightly.

"Really." He pushed me back outside and slammed the door shut.

"Denny, Julia, block the door. Natalie, Elliot go keep watch near the back of the house. Sabrina go get Toro and Felicia." I spoke calmly before stepping back as they rushed to move. I then stepped forward quickly raising my foot and stomping against the door snapping the door frame apart.

The man spun and looked to me as I broke the door open. I knew who this man was with out needing to be told. I know what he did to Chelsea and her brother before they came here. I knew this man needed to be removed from this house, no the Island permanently. I was going to make sure he left and left quickly.

"Get Out!" he hollered at me.

"No, Your leaving. I am Not letting you hurt Chelsea, nor Mark any more!" I yelled back. "Now leave before I am forced to make you!"

The man apparently had other thoughts as he came charging at me. I quickly planted my feet and grabbed him as he made contacts. I slide back slightly but held my ground as did he. We grappled for a minute to push the other back. I growled an narrowed my eyes and stepped pushing him back before pushing down then pull up to the sides flipping him up off his feet and over my shoulder. He landed flat on his back.

The man quickly rolled over and hopped up to attack again he threw a few punches one hit me square in the jaw making me stumble back. What this man did not know what I deal with livestock so it was going to take more then a punch to knock me off my feet. Punches flew back and forth before I growled loudly clenching my fist and using it to back hand the man across the face and knocking him off his feet. I was going to have a fat lip and a black eye later but it would be worth it all much later.

Denny and Julia rushed in. Denny helped hold the man down on the floor while Julia moved through the house and to Chelsea's room. I growled to the man and followed Julia and when the door open we Saw Mark holding Chelsea close with a sheet wrapped about her. I growled deeply and spun leaving the room going back to the man.

"Denny get up." I ordered sternly making him move.

Once Denny was off him. I went right to Kicking the man on the floor. I did not stop all I saw was red. I moved to even stomp on him not caring he was begging me to stop. Denny tried to stop me and I just pushed him away roughly not letting up on my beating of the trash on the floor. I did not stop till I felt someone tug the back of my vest and lean in to me. I looked back to see Chelsea there holding tightly.

"Vaughn stop." She sobbed slightly. I turned and wrapped my arms around her tightly before I removed my vest and putting it over her shoulders.

"Julia, Denny watch him. I am bring her and Mark down to the house, Felicia and Toro will know what to do to deal with him." I spoke softly putting my arm around Chelsea's shoulders

"OK Vaughn. I will meet you three there with some clothes as well for her."

The three of us left the house quietly and stepped down the path. Natalie and Elliot came from behind the house. Chelsea looked beat and Mark looked defeated but this fight was over and they were not free permanently.. As we got near the bottom of the hill We saw Toro and Felicia rushing as fast as the old man could go then we heard a scream from behind us. We all turned and saw the man was on his feet holding a small hand gun. He pointed and pulled the trigger. On instinct I pushed Chelsea in to Mark as he pulled her in to his body turning his back to their father. Next thing I knew everything went black.

_OK chapter 19 done. {hides behind massive titanium alloyed shield and bullet proof glass.} Please don't kill me! Just review!_


	20. Chapter 20

_OMG QUICK UPDATE! I know I was bored and had a day off from work with like no ambition to do anything but listen to music. So I opened my office files on my computer and this came out. Please R&R_

Vaughn P,O,V,

I was surrounded by darkness and faint images of the people on the island flew past my mind. I don't know how this lasted then the nightmares started. I lost count of how many time I watched that man hurt Chelsea. How many time he beat Mark. And it was all my fault because I opened my mouth in the valley to my good friend. IF I kept my mouth shut she wouldn't have been hurt. If I didn't let her get under my skin I wouldn't have fallen for her. It is all my fault for letting her get close to me, for letting my walls down.

It was shortly after my guilt settled in that light entered my eyes for the first time. I blink and looked about only to see a white curtain blocking my few of the room. I looked up slowly and saw a window behind the bed I was laying it. This placed looked familiar but I was lost. I reached up slowly and winced dropping my arm. I reached over with my other arm to find my right shoulder was bandaged and bound down tightly. I swallowed and nearly growled at the sharp pain of a dry throat. I looked about again and saw two IV. Bag but one looked a little sketchy In my opinion.

"Nu...rse?... Hel...lo?" God the pain to just whisper was horrible. I never felt like such a wuss before in my life.

I looked about and saw a small bowl on a bed side table next to me. I reached over slowly gritting my teeth in pain till I reached it. I then just pushed it off the table making it shatter on the floor. I relaxed back breathing heavily from the pain, waiting. I saw an old woman with silvery hair and glasses pull the curtain open to figure out where the sound came from and she saw the glass bowl not realizing I was awake yet. She stepped in and stepped to the side of the bed lifting the pieces of glass in to a small apron sighing softly. She stood and looked to me then realized I was awake.

"Oh goodness, your finally awake!" She nearly dropped the glass in surprise. "Uh... Uh.. Don t move Let me go get Jin"

I gave her a look that made her stall a moment before she face-palmed realizing what she said. She shook her head and left quickly calling out for this Jin person. She came back a bit later with a younger man wearing a white coat and long black hair. He looked to me and smiled softly.

"Hello, Vaughn. How are you feeling?" He asked calmly.

"..." I gave him a somewhat dirty look before he chuckled.

"Let's get the feeding tube out and see if you can drink something lightly." He smiled and stepped closer pulling a piece of tape off my cheek and then pulled a tube that was threaded though my nose. He pulled it slowly out and make my eyes water it felt so weird. "There you go."

"Here you go Jin." the older woman handed him a glass of water.

"Thank you." He smiled to her and set it down helping me sit up then sip the water while the woman rushed to check a few things. "How does that feel?"

"Bet...ter." I muttered softly. " Where... am I?"

"Waffle Island. Do you not recognize me?" Jin smiled.

"I do... now." I groaned drinking more water as it make my throat feel so much better. "What happened?"

"Well I don't know the whole story but you can in via the ship with a really bad bullet wound in your chest and shoulder."

"Two?' I was confused remembering only one.

"Yes, but you are better now. You had a few visitors while you were out. One girl how ever stayed on the Island for about a month when you first came."

"A month... How long have I been out?" I frowned deeply. I worried people for over a month. Not to mention my boss is probably going to kill me.

"You came in half way through spring and its now the end of summer. Fall is in a couple days." Jin sat on the foot of my bed. "She left about a week ago. Your cousin came and dragged her back saying her brother needed a lot of help."

"When can I leave?" I watched him carefully. "I need to get back to work."

"When I say you can. I know you well enough Vaughn from your visits you don't like to stay down even if ordered to." Jin stood up. "Just relax I will be back later with a small radio for you and a few books."

"Thanks." I said dryly not interested in reading. Hell I hated reading, and TV. The radio was fine but I rather be out with the animals.

A little while later I heard a little giggle from outside the curtain. I blinked and looked around before I saw a little person peaking in to the curtain looking at me. She had bright brown eyes and jet black hair. I watched her as she watched me before I narrowed my eyes slightly. She shied away slightly as a pout came out of her.

"Marin?" I heard Jin call as she then quickly stepped in to the curtained off area and put her finger to her lips as she slid under my bed. She was dressed in a green lacy dress. Something I think Lanna wore once. I just raised my brow watching her before turning my gaze to the open curtain as Jin looked in. "Have you seen a little girl come in?"

"A little girl?" I thought a moment and then shook my head. "Nope, if I do I will let you know."

"Thanks. Maybe she went home." Jin closed the curtain all the way then walked away looking upset.

"Thank you mister." The girl came out from under the bed.

"Vaughn." I corrected her.

"huh?" She looked to me confused.

"My name is Vaughn." I looked to her "What did you do to make you hide from him?"

"Nothing, just every time I come with him to work, he makes me sit and read books. They are boring." She stuck her tongue out making me smirk.

"I agree." I chuckled. I like this kid already. "So you going to hide in here?"

"Maybe." She thought a moment before removing a bag from her back. "I got coloring books and Cards in my bag."

"OK." I pushed myself back a bit more to sit up more wincing slightly again. This pain was getting old. She climbed to the foot of the bed and pulled the rolling table over and pushed it down a bit. She pulled out her coloring books and cards along with crayons, and what looked to be a large bag of trail mix. Who would have thought I was gonna spend my day playing cards with a ten year old. While listening to music, though it was better then those thing called books.

Chelsea P.O.V.

I was in my fields pulling up the last summer harvest. I was tired and wanted to nothing but curl in to my bed and never leave it again. During the month I was gone Mark stayed at the farm to care for the animals and ready the fields for summer. While I was gone everyone apparently pitched in and set up the fields and replaced furniture in the house. It was nice to come back and not have the pieces that reminded me of that man. As for that man he will never be coming back again, ever

That day Vaughn saved us is still vivid in my mind and I think of it often. Vaughn pushed me hard in to my brother and I heard the gun shot ring out and Vaughn was hit in the shoulder as she stepped back with a quickly, dropping to his knee before I heard a second shot and he was knocked back by the a second shot to the chest. I was screaming and next thing we heard was Natalie and Julia screaming and a third gun shot.

I looked to see Elliot had pounced on to my father and was fighting him for the gun and it went off. I though for sure Elliot was hurt but I saw my father fall back and land flat on his back. After that every thing moved so quickly I don't remember it. Though I do remember never wanting to leave Vaughn's room, and refused to go near my farm. The next full thing I remember after that day was being on a boat to Waffle island with my brother to go to the clinic there to be checked and to see how Vaughn was doing.

That season was the longest and the shortest I ever felt. Mark left me on the Island with the people who cared for him so I could stay with Vaughn, or till I was ready to go home to my farm again. I spent a season caring for a few animals at Molly's farm then at the clinic by Vaughn's side begging him to wake up. I wanted to see his amethyst eyes again but he didn't wake up. At the end of the summer Mark came back to the Island and brought me back home nearly kicking and screaming but I knew I had to go back. And when we returned I saw everything changed at the farm. Everything that could remind me of the bad was erased never to return.

It was now the end of summer and the Harvest needed to be finished. It was nearly done even though it was mostly Mark and I doing it. Harvesting was always the easier of the farming jobs and one of the most mindless ones there was. Empty the stalks and Vines then Pull the plant tossing to a pile at the side to be picked up at the end of harvesting. The next few day we would need to prepare the field for the next season plants. To me this was just marking the season and a half mark that Vaughn has been hurt and in a coma.

When fall finally started Mark and I had set up the fields for planting but I was raining. Mark went to work planting everything while I took care of the cows and chickens for the day. It was not much work but it was enough to keep me busy for a while and it kept me out of the rain. I know Mark had been staying close worrying about me and had rejected many dates with Sabrina to keep me from being alone. It took me till nearly the first Harvest of the fall crops to get Mark to enjoy a day with Sabrina again.

It was Sunday and I dressed in a white button down shirt with a overall skirt with leggings and boots. I had on my bandana around my neck and Vaughn's hat on my head and walked with Mark out of the farm. He watched as I took my fishing pole down to the beach to do some evening fishing off the pier with Denny..When I reached the Beach I saw the docks were empty. I shrugged and walked over to the Shack Denny lived in and knocked a couple of times. I sighed as there was no answer and moved down the dock to as the weeks Sunday night boat came to port. I set my fishing stuff down and squatted down on the edge of the dock my hand reaching to the water of high tide.

Vaughn's P.O.V.

I was in the damn clinic for another week and a half before Jin gave the OK to leave. He removed most of the bandages and stitches as the skin was closed up. He did how ever do a light gauze bandage around my shoulder and chest as a reminder to take it easy while he put my arm in to a sling. He let me know he was going to call Trent, The island's visiting doctor to have him check up on me and help with physical therapy so I can get back to work faster.

It was Friday when I was walked down to the docks with Jin and Marin to see me off safely. I stepped on to the boat and waved bye to them as the boat moved off away from port. As much as I hated being stuck in that bed I was going to miss the quiet and daily visits from Marin. If she did not show up to keep me company I am sure I would have strangled Jin with my iv bag and lines to escape. She also reminded me a lot of Chelsea. My heart jumped when I think of her and now I will be going back to see her again.

The boat ride took too long as it had to swing by Mineral town, and the Valley before it would port at the islands. I relaxed above deck enjoying the air as the Island came to view. The sun was hanging low slowly ending the day. I relaxed back and reach up to fix my hat when I remembered it wasn't there. I sighed and closed my eyes leaning back on the seat waiting for the horn to say we stopped and to get off. I have come to this Island so many time I could count the second down to zero for when the horn went off and that is what I did. The moment my lips spoke Zero the horn went off.

I stood and dusted myself off with my one hand while I headed to the plank. I stepped down and stopped seeing a person at the end of the docks. Their long brown hair fluttered in the gentle sea breeze as their hand moved to the brown cowboy hat on their head. I watched as they squatted to play with the water and that was when I realized that brown stetson on there head was mine. This was Chelsea in front of me but she didn't give of the vibe of my Chelsea. Her shoulders were slumped and her head was down like she had lost all her confidence and will. I Stepped closer to her as she removed the hat and held it in front of her.

"Vaughn, come back soon, I miss you so much." She spoke softly trying not to choke up.

"I missed ya too." I spoke up having heard her.

She quickly spun to look at me. Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened wide, I expected her to say something but all I got was a scream and her falling in to the water. I watched as my hat flipped up slightly and landed on the dock as she plunged back words in to the water. I rushed to the edge of the dock as she came back up coughing and grabbing at the dock quickly. I stepped back as she pulled herself on to the dock soaking wet. I knelt down next to her and placed my hand on her back a bit worried as she hacked up some salt water. She then looked up to me and with out warning grabbed on to me tightly. I could only smile and wrapped my good arm around her. I sat back pulling her even closer not caring that she was soaking wet. She loosened her grip and looked up to me before looking around the dock before grabbing my hat and putting it on my head.

"It looks much better on you." She whispered softly before wrapping her arms back around me. "Please don't leave again ever."

"I won't be leaving for a long while Chelsea, I can promise you that." I closed my eyes before placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. I owe her so much for my screw up but I do not wish to ruin this moment as this could be my last chance to hold her like this. I am a selfish bastard who has a lot of explaining to do once we are in a more privet setting.

_Phew... Long chapter especially compared to the others in this story. Like OMG Elliot, who would have guessed he had a back bone? And YAY Vaughn is back on the Island. But he has a lot of explaining to do and a whole lot of ass to start kissing once he explains what he did. Oh wait till Mark finds out. You think that accidental kiss he hit Vaughn for was bad. Oohhweee y'all be in for a surprise.. OK as always Review and tell me what ya think so I can have a reason to post faster._


	21. Chapter 21

Vaughn had returned and it was probably the happiest day of my life. He was back on the island and not hurt as bad as I had feared. He had spent a lot of time together the next couple days till he told me he needed to speak to me on a few things. I was ready to listen to anything and everything he was willing to say till he finished speaking of what he had done. He told me he was the reason my father found us.

He explained her was friends with Tanaka for about 10 years when he started his job transporting animals; when he was only 18 making him 10 years older then me. He explained on his last time at the Valley he went to the bar for one last drink and some advice because of a very important problem he was having. He told Tanaka about the me, and how I was helping to build up the islands and how he never knew that sharing this Tanaka would cause such a thing to happen.

Vaughn looked to me with eyes begging forgiveness for his mistake, be in very unintentional. I looked to him and shook my head unable to even speak to him. When he tried to comfort me I pulled away and told him to leave. When he tried to plead his case to make me understand I only yelled and demanded he leave and never return to the farm again. He pleaded more as I pushed him hard to the door before I slapped him so hard it knocked the hat off his head. He went silent and still. He looked to me with hard eyes. He grabbed his hat from the floor and then left I watched him leave before I finally collapsed to my knees crying.

The only thing going through my head was that he betrayed me, he was the reason that man found and hurt me again. I stayed their unable to move till Mark finally returned and picked me up from the door way and back in to the house where I told him what happened. He stayed with me and comforted me till I fell asleep that night. The next day he didn't push me to get up he only brought me breakfast and asked me to come out when I was ready. I never left my room, I never touched the food he brought me.

The Fall was coming to an end in little over a week and I still never left my room to do anything but shower. Mark was finally getting worried enough to call for help. He had the island's visiting doctor come and check me out only to find I was slightly dehydrated and needed to eat. He gave me an IV in hopes it would give me a little boost to eat. I heard him leave and mumble to Mark a few things before he was gone. I saw Mark walk in to my room and look down to me upset.

"This is enough Chelsea. You will get up and eat." He snapped.

"I am not hungry" I rolled over away from him

"You haven't eaten in almost four days, this is enough. Your pity party is done. You will get up!" he grabbed my blankets and pulled them away from me. "Get up, now."

"I don't want to." I tried to grab the blankets only to not have enough strength to pull them back.

"I said now." his voice got rather dark making me freeze and look to him. "I do not care if Vaughn upset you but tell you what he did. I don't care if you think your world is over, but there are people that rely on you and I to make this farm work."

"But, Vaughn told him where we were." I grabbed my pillow pulling it close as a new bought of tears came. "Just leave me alone, I don't wanna be here any more."

"Fine, stay in bed and wither away. See if I care!" Mark yelled and stormed out. I heard the front door slam as I let my tears loose again.

Third person POV

Mark stormed from the house and down the hill. He was going to beat the hell out of the damn Cowboy whether he was hurt or not. He was holding back figuring Chelsea would bounce back from her tantrum and forgive him but four days of not eating was enough to send him off. He growled as he pushed the door open to Mirabell's as he looked to Julia behind the counter.

"Where is Vaughn?" He barked at her making her jump back in surprise.

"In his room. Why What is wrong?" She asked a bit concerned

"He is what's wrong." Mark stormed passed her. "I am going to put my foot through his skull."

"No NO!" She chased after him as he stormed down the hall like a man on a mission for revenge. "Don't bother him!"

"Leave me be!" Mark spat throwing the door open and stepping in to find Vaughn sitting at a small table poking at his hat.

Vaughn looked over to Mark and just stared at him before looking back to his hat. Mark stormed over and grabbed Vaughn on either side of his shirt pulling him up to his feet. Mark spun and then slammed Vaughn in to his dresser. Mark fumed as he reared back to punch Vaughn and beat him down only to have Julia grab his arm.

"Let him go!" She cried out. "It's not his fault!"

"What do you know!" Mark growled pulling his arm from her. "Because of him Chelsea hasn't eaten in four days and refuses to get out of bed!"

"Chelsea..." Vaughn spoke softly looking out his window as he had a clear view up to the farm before his eyes grew hard. He turned his look to Mark and punched him square in the jaw not holding back as he growled.

"Huh?" Mark turned back to face Vaughn just in time to take the hit to his jaw and stumble back letting him go.

Vaughn moved quickly to Mark swinging once more at him. The second swing made contact with Mark's cheek knocking him to the floor. Vaughn stepped to move closer only to wince and grab his chest falling back in to his dresser then sliding to the floor. He growled as Julia rushed over and tried to calm him down before looking back to Mark frowning.

"Get out of here!" She snapped making Mark actually listen and leave shutting the door.

"Mark." Mirabell was in the hall with a sad face as Mark rushed out. "Come let' s get you some ice."

"What is wrong with him?" Mark frowned as he followed holding his throbbing jaw. "I never seen him like that."

"Your sister is what is wrong with him." Mirabell frowned handing him some ice.

"What do you mean? He was the one that hurt her!" Mark was going right in to defensive mode.

"I know what happened." Mirabell sat down. "He screwed up like every person does but didn't know till it was too late to fix the problem. He went to Chelsea to tell her cause he was guilty. Vaughn doesn't handle guilt and secrets well. So he told her what happened. Hoping she would understand like she has in the past"

"Yea and she demanded he leave and never return." Mark frowned holding the ice to his jaw. "And when he left she has been in her room and hasn't eaten in four days. He broke her heart"

"But did you not consider she hurt him? Did you know she was the only person, let alone woman, that got so close to him" Mirabell pulled an envelope from her apron placing it on the table sliding it to Mark. "This is how much she hurt him. She shattered his heart"

Mark reached over pulling the envelope closer and opened it frowning. He carefully flipped it and gave it a little shake as thin blue strands came out followed by a mangled blue quill. Mark lifted it up and tried to smooth it a bit as he narrowed his eyes slightly. He knew what it was but he didn't want to believe that it was what he thought.

"What is this? Or rather what was this?" Mark looked to Mirabell.

"That is a blue feather. I am sure you know the meaning behind it. As the tradition where you are from is the same were he is." Mirabell frowned slightly. "Now you see."

"Shit, and I thought he only hurt her..." Mark muttered. "I never thought..."

"Vaughn is not one to take being hurt so well. Which is why he hates most people and adores animals." Mirabell sighed. "Even if Chelsea gets better and forgave him he probably wont forgive her ever not after she did to him."

"Thanks Mirabell... I am sorry I came and cause you problems." Mark stood up and sighed. "I best get back home."

"Best of luck Mark. If you need any help let me or Julia know." Mirabell smiled sweetly.

"Yea... can I barrow this" Mark lifted the feather "It may help or do nothing."

"Go ahead, it is ruined anyways." She smiled again and shooed him out.

Mark quickly left and nearly ran back up to the farm as he had an Idea in his head that might get Chelsea to remove her head from her ass and eat. He didn't like Vaughn to much cause he was so close Chelsea but he had never seen his sister smile so much around anyone before. He reached the door and stepped in quickly and walked down to her room to see her still curled up in a ball sobbing softly. He frowned as he felt horrible for her. He went to the kitchen and made her a bowl of porridge before making a quick not on the envelope then going back to her room with it.

Chelsea's POV

I heard mark come back home and thump down to my room then away. A few moments later I heard him enter my room. I turned to look back at him and he looked very upset as well as very bruised. I sat up slowly my eye going wide as I really got to see his face. He had two large bruises forming. He held a bowl and I narrowed my eyes not caring about his face any more.

"I am not hungry." I turned my head away from him.

"I do not care." He snapped and placed the bowl in my lap before grabbing my wrist forcing the spoon and an Envelope in to my hand. "You will eat or I will start force feeding you. Just like mom did when you refused to eat when we were younger. I will be back in twenty, if you did not eat it I will make more and force it down your throat." He spun and left slamming the door as he did.

I looked to the envelope and blink before putting the spoon down. I opened the letter and saw a note on the flap, I read over it 'he wanted to give this to you', it was in Mark's hand writing. I frowned and opened it my eyes going wide as I saw the blue feather that Vaughn was going to give me. I knew he cared and even loved me, but I never knew he did this much. I pulled it close as I started to cry again.


	22. Chapter 22

_Thank you for the loves and reviews again. I know I wrote and posted this up very quick after the last chapter but I have had a huge rush in my head that I needed to get out. As always R&R._

Winter had started and I finally was out of bed and eating. Mark refused to let me do any hard labor till he was sure I was OK to handle such things. The hardest thing about the few days of getting better was seeing the mangled blue feather on my night stand. I watched the calendar as the next day was going to be the snow festival. Mark was getting ready and he was making sure I knew he was bringing me whether I wanted to or not.

The next day we bundled up in out winter coats and hat walking to the east to a larger clearing where they planned it this year. There was a large fire to one side of the clearing with tables and chair scattered about with food and hot drinks. People rushed to see us as they were happy to see we, especially myself, was doing well. I kept mostly to myself as Mark and I found a warm spot near the fire. Mark left to join a few others in messing around in the snow and helped to build a snowman with the kids in town. He was joined by Denny, Lanna, and Sabrina.

I watched contently till I saw another group join the festivities. Julia came with Elliot, Natalie, and Vaughn. He looked so pale and withered, and it was all my fault. I watched as he looked across the crowd his eyes were colder then ice and when he looked at me he didn't even see me. He narrowed his eyes looking to Julia muttering talking to her making her frown and nod as she patted his arm. He turned and left the clearing like he was only dropping them off and was heading home. I looked around finding most everyone was doing their own thing so I took the chance to leave.

I went back to the farm as I needed to get that feather. I was going to talk to Vaughn as I needed to apologize and clear things up. I left the farm and walked down the snowy path down to Mirabell's ranch. I stepped in to see Mirabell in a rocker by her fire place knitting quietly. She looked up to me with a smile before putting her knitting down.

"Hello Chelsea, I am glad to see you are up." She smiled warmly. "Julia went to the festival."

"Hello..." I nodded then shook my head looking down. "I came to see Vaughn"

"He should be in the kitchen." She smiled and watched me as I left to the kitchen.

She was right I saw Vaughn in the kitchen making himself something to eat. He growled slightly as he couldn't open a jar and turned then stopped. He saw me and narrowed his eyes before walking over to me and then pushed passed me nearly knocking me to the floor as he went to Mirabell. He silently held the jar out to her and scowled at the fire as she took and opened it for him.

"Vaughn you have a guest," She spoke in a stern voice making sure he understood her displeasure of what he did.

"I see no one but you and I." He stepped away and walked back to the kitchen not listening to anything else. "And guests are invited to show up, and leave when they are no longer welcome."

"Vaughn..." I whispered softly before looking down. As he walked back I grabbed his sleeve to make him stop.

"Let me go." He never turned to look at me just mumbled the words with a cold tone.

"Listen. Please." I felt like crying.

"Leave, and never come back, you are no longer welcome in this house., as long as I am here." He was so cold it hurt so much.

"Vaughn... Please I am begging you." I let his arm go finally.

"Like how pleaded with you to listen." Vaughn turned his eyes to me making me freeze in my place. "I give you no such luxury as you could offer me none."

"Vaughn... I" I frowned my hand sliding to my pocket curling around the feather as he went back to what he was doing. "Please... I am sorry."

"I said leave. You are not welcome here any more. You are a filthy lying bitch." Vaughn growled making me step back. His voice then turn very casual like what he was saying what the weather was. "You know I liked you better when you were a fag boy from the Valley. Now your just a... mm what was the word your father used? A whore? That is it. A filthy useless whore."

I stood there hearing him, my eye wide with hurt. I pulled the feather from my pocket and looked down to it. I closed my eyes as tears started to fall. I deserved every word he said but I never imagined it would hurt this much. I stepped over slowly placing the feather on the counter then all but ran out of the house. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me as I ran to the west side of the village going in to the woods and mountain area. I ran as fast as I could before I tripped over a snow covered root and tumbled down a steep slope and everything went dark.

Vaughn's POV

I looked away from her and closed my eyes as she came near me then left the room. I growled to myself as I heard the door open then shut. I looked back to what I was doing when I saw something on the counter that wasn't there before. I saw it was the feather I bought during my two weeks away. I reached over and lifted it up looking to it. I frowned a bit as it reminded me of something I wanted to and almost did.

"Vaughn." I her Mirabell as she came in to the kitchen. "That was too harsh. You should go apologize to her!"

"No." I said flatly before tossing the feather to the side. "We are through she made that clear when I tried to talk to her."

"She came to apologize to you, and talk to you!" Mirabell frowned deeply. "Yes you screwed up and yes she got very upset with you. Did you ever think she regrets what she said? Which is why she came back."

"She doesn't regret anything. She is a selfish brat." Vaughn grabbed what he made and walked away. "I do not want to talk about it I am going to my room."

"Vaughn you maybe 28 years old but you are acting like you are 8." Mirabell yelled after me before huffing.

I sat in my room and poked at my sandwich as it felt like I was chocking it down now. I forced a few bits down before I laid down on my bed and grumbled. Reaching over I grabbed my hat and placed it over my face a bit and closed my eyes. I inhaled deeply and frowned as it smelled like leather mixed with her. She must have worn this thing everyday I was gone. Grumbling slightly I closed my eyes and let myself try and rest to calm my already way to high blood pressure.

I was out for a few hours I think as I woke to Julia complaining in the other room. I looked to my clock and frowned as it was six at night. I got up and looked to my half eaten sandwich before pushing it to the trash. I left my room and went down the hall as Julia was removing very wet clothes from herself.

"This snow came out of no where. It was nothing them complete white out." Julia grumbled as she pulled off her boot and snow pants. "God we had to cancel early cause of it, no fun at all."

"As long as you had fun." Mirabell smiled taking the wet clothes to get them dry. "I will make dinner."

I grumbled and moved to sit by the fire as Julia joined to warm up. She was less annoying lately probably because I been stuck unable to work like I used to. She smiled to mean and put her hands out to me. I took her hand and frown at how cold it was. She giggled softly before pulling her hand back. She knew damn well I hated the cold and everything to do with it.

"Did you have fun?" I asked calmly.

"Yes, I wish you stayed you would have enjoyed yourself." She spoke happily. "We had a huge snow ball fight after we mad a few snowmen.

We both just sat in silence after that till we heard Mirabell call us to dinner.. It was nothing special just hot stew and bread. We both ate out fill quietly and enjoyed the warm of it. We sat a bit longer as Mirabell and Julia talked about the upcoming season and what they goals were for the ranch. I could care less cause I would be going back to work the moment I was cleared by the islands visiting doctor. We were there for about two hours when I decided to get up, as I was finished listening to them talk, and head to my room. I didn't even push my chair in when there was a pounding on the front door.. All three of us went to answer it. We opened the door and Mark stood outside and I narrowed my eyes.

"Quick I need help! I cannot find Chelsea!" He was panicking. "I saw her leave the festival I figured she went home but when I go there she wasn't. I checked the barn and the chicken coop and she isn't there either!"

"Calm down Mark, we will help. Go get everyone else. This island isn't that big we will find her." Julia took command quick as she rushed to grab her finally dry snow gear putting them back on.

"Vaughn go help!" Mirabell ordered as she was getting her own stuff on. "I will go get Taro and we will head to the farm in she returns."

"...fine" I mumbled walking to my room to get my boots, hat, scarf, and coat. I was not happy about going out but I had to admit I was worried.

When I got back Julia was ready and leaving. I pulled my boots on quickly and wrapped my coat around me along with the scarf. Mirabell handed me a large flood light wishing me luck as we left. We all gathered in the center of town and broke up quickly. Half going east and the other half plus me west. As we reached out spots we spread out to look for her. I flicked my light on looking for anything but with the rapidly falling snow any tracks were gone.

I walked calmly through the trees keeping my light moving so I didn't miss her. As I walked the toe of my boot found a root and knocked me off balance making me stumble to the side my feet nearly flew out from under me as I landed on my ass sliding down a steep incline once I hit the bottom I spun about till I slowed to a stop.

"Son of a bitch that hurt, Damn snow is cold too." I got up and dusted my back side off as I looked around.

I stepped back to keep looking when I stumbled and tripped over something else. I growled ready to scream at what tripped me as I stumbled back up to my feet. I reared back to kick when I noticed what I tripped over didn't look right. I stepped closer with my light and reached down grabbing in the snow pulling. I pulled it to roll over and I saw it was Chelsea with a nasty gash in her head. I shined my light back to the incline.

"She must of slipped..." I grumbled and knelt down before pulling her up giving her a gentle shake with my good arm "Chelsea... wake up!"

I got no response from her. I reached up and felt her face as she was cold as ice. I slipped my hand lower to her neck feeling for a pulse. I gave a sigh of relief when I felt the faint thump. I looked about and licked my lips I pulled her closer and gave the loudest most shrill whistle I could. I had to get help and leaving her behind was not an idea I was going to even think about. I looked down to her and removed my coat and wrapped it about her.

"Damn it. I should have listened to ya." I grumbled.. "If you live through this I hope you can forgive my sorry ass." I buried her face in to her hair holding her head tight to my shoulder and her body to mine. "I shouldn't have called you what I had. I was angry and wrong. Please Chelsea wake up, you were the best thing that has happened in my life and I threw it away cause I was being petty and selfish." I chocked a bit as I felt a tear escape my eye. I was crying, I had not shed a tear since my mother passed away. "Please don't leave me..."

"...I...won't..."I heard her voice making me recoil a bit and look. I saw her eyes were struggling to stay open.

"Chelsea...Thank goddess." I pulled her tightly. "I am sorry. I am so sorry for everything."

"I,,, know... I forgive you..." She tilted her head up. "Can you for..."

"I already have." I cut her off quickly. "I always will."

She gave me a very weak smiles and I could not help but smile back. I leaned my head down to give her a soft kiss when a bright light shined on us. I then heard Julia screaming to call everyone over With a rope and some effort they pulled both of us from the ditch. When I reached the top of the ditch Most everyone was gone rushing Chelsea back. Denny and Julia were left to help me up.

"They take her to town already?" I spoke as grabbed Denny's hand.

"Yea, we better hurry ourselves before we can't get back." Denny smiled giving a good heave pulling me fully up to the path.

"Good. " I mumbled and started off quickly myself.

"Vaughn." Julia was jogging to keep up. "Are you OK yourself?"

"Yea..." I gave a faint smile as I pulled my hat down. "Just fine."


	23. Chapter 23

Spring finally came and everything was looking up for the island and a lot more was going to change over the next few seasons.. Our farms business had never been more booming. Chen son, Charlie, got a small part time job helping water and care for the crops and even harvest them when the time came. Mark even started to teach him to milk the cows. I on the other hand showed him how to collect chicken eggs with out being attacked. Mirabell's ranch was on the raise as well and Elliot took a job to help with the livestock the five days of the week. Elliot didn't look it but he was quite the worker and very fast at learning what he was shown.

Vaughn had left the Island for a few weeks. He was not cleared for work yet but his job called him back to the main land for some other work. When he returned he came with what looked to be everything he ever owned. Come to find out that the company he worked for let him go, claiming he wouldn't be able to safely do his job any more. He was upset for a while but it was soon forgotten as he realized he had a better job on the island waiting for him.

The end of spring came around faster then we ever could have thought. Mark asked Sabrina to marry him and they had a nice ceremony on the beach. He was dressed in his best shirt and pants and Sabrina wore a simple white spring dress with a while knit sweater. Her father wanted to go big but she insisted small and quiet was what she wanted. It was charming they spent the night at the farm. A week later they left going to the Valley were Mark and I grew up. He was taking over mom's old farm and everyone knew he would bring it back ten fold.

I was alone on the farm once more. I didn't mind being alone cause I had our dog and animal but it was quiet. It was the start of summer and everything was getting hotter. Vaughn came up every morning and helped around the farm as he couldn't push the livestock around at Mirabell's just yet. He was a great help in the fields even if he was not used to it. It was nice seeing him in my fields shirtless sweating while working.

Summer finally hit it's peak and I was tired from the heat and working like a dog for the harvest. Vaughn borrowed a horse from Mirabell's and we used it to pull a large cart across the field after harvesting so we didn't make a lot of trip back and forth. It made the work fast and easier but it was still a hard job. It was the last night of harvest and we could finally sit back and relax when Vaughn spent the night. He made it a delightful night and even brought me the broken blue feather asking to marry me. I could only laugh and say yes. He promised to get me a new feather but I refused and kept the broken one. It meant more to me as it lasted our falling out and fight. It was almost from that night out he never left.

Fall came and we got a letter that said Sabrina was going to have a baby. I couldn't believe it. Mark was going to have a little rug rat scurrying around before we knew it. Vaughn was amused that my brother was going to be a dad. It amused me to as my brother still seemed more like a kid himself still. Though one grows up quick when the time calls for it.

Vaughn and I though engaged planned to wed in the winter when we had less work to worry. We could also have a nice long time together with out have to go right to work. Vaughn may have wanted to kill me as over the fall I accumulated more animals. One horse, and four sheep and 2 more cows. It would be a bit more work for us but it would bring greater money for the winter when we cannot rely on crops.

Before we knew it it was finally winter and everything was falling in to place. Mark and Sabrina with a slightly swollen belly came on to the Island. Vaughn went back to Mirabell's as Mark and Sabrina stayed in his old room. This was the week Vaughn and I planned our own ceremony. We had it at the hotel in their small common room. Vaughn was dressed in all black and replaced his boots for dress shoes, his leather vest for a white silk, and his white kerchief for a white tie. He was even in black dress pants. I came down the stairs after getting ready with my hair up in curls with flowers. I wore a long white dress with bunched shoulder straps.

I walked to join Vaughn in front of Taro as he did our service like he did Marks. We both shared our vows and we both said our I dos and then were were announced as husband and wife. We kissed as tradition and it was soon followed back everyone cheering and clapping. We ad a small party after which was the entire town celebrating. We soon left to go celebrate our first night alone on the farm as a married couple

The last day of my old life was officially over and the first day of my new life was starting. I had the man of my dreams at my side to love and protect me against anything that would come at me. And I at his to love and help him through everything he come to challenge. Our lives were finally perfect and we both wouldn't change a single thing, well I would change one thing but telling him I am pregnant on out wedding day may ruin our little celebration. And this day is the start of a new story for our lives and one that has not yet been written.

~Fin

_Well that's it peoples. No more chapters, it is over, the end... well till I make another one, Just need to find a picture of something to spark another story idea that will work with the wonderful Harvest Moon Universe. I would like send a special thanks out to Sprite as she reviewed each chapter I posted from nearly the first one. If not for her I probably would have had months long gaps between each chapter due to me forgetting about the story. I will miss writing this story but every goods story needs to come to an end and make way for new stories to be born and grow. I would like to give a big thanks to all the readers who came back after each chapter till the very end. I will miss you all very much. Please check out my other stories if you have not already. Much loves~Crow_


End file.
